


The OUAT Girls

by LPAuthor2003



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Emotional Abuse, F/F, Miscarriage mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:13:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26223187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LPAuthor2003/pseuds/LPAuthor2003
Summary: Four women living under one roof means lots of stories, relationship problems, laughter, and…cheesecake!  Regina, Emma, Snow, and Cora…the OUAT Girls. (AU/Golden Girls fusion)
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 25
Kudos: 34
Collections: Swan Queen Supernova V: Forever Starstruck





	1. Emma's Almost Wedding

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The OUAT Girls [fanart]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26134165) by [Hortonhearsa_wh0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hortonhearsa_wh0/pseuds/Hortonhearsa_wh0). 



-Emma’s House Storybrooke, Maine-

Regina was sitting down at the kitchen table reading the newspaper drinking her coffee, and then Snow walked in humming.

“Oh, morning Regina!”

“Are you always this cheerful?”

Snow picked up the coffee pod to put into the Keurig. “Yes.”

Regina rolled her eyes and continued to read the paper. Emma walked in, wearing an off the shoulder red dress with a V neck that showcases a perfect cleavage line, and her hair curled.

“Good morning, girls! Oh Snow, could I borrow your pearl bracelet? Oh Regina, could I borrow your pearl earrings?”

“So, you have a date again with Benny?”

Emma sat in her usual seat to Regina's left. "Yes, oh, he's just wonderful! He is a traveling salesman and knows how to treat a woman.”

Snow had a wrinkled brow. “How?”

Regina faced the brunette, and with a straight face, said, "By giving her a scavenger hunt as a date.”

Emma laughed, and Snow nodded then really thought about it, causing her to get confused.

“Well,” Emma got up then went to the refrigerator, “I am going do my face.”

“Emma, your date with Benny is not until four.”

Regina replied, “Snow, she has to start now for the pickling process to work for her advantage.”

Emma grabbed a container of sliced cucumbers, closed the refrigerator door, placed her hand on Regina's shoulder, and gave it a gentle squeeze. She continued on her way out to do her face.

Snow finished making her coffee and sat down to Regina’s right at the table.

“I don’t understand why it takes her so long to get ready. The longest it will take me is one hour; two hours if the guy is handsome.”

“It takes me about one hour and a half to get ready for a date.”

“How come you don’t have a lot of dates, Regina?”

Regina closed the paper, put it down, and replied, “I, unlike Emma, have standards. Emma just likes any man that breathes and walks. I like a man that has class. He will still open the car door for me, send me flowers, sweep me off my feet, take long walks along a beach…”

Emma walked back into the kitchen, “No wonder you don’t have a date! You’re looking for a man that doesn’t exist except in romance novels and fairytales.”

“At least, I have certain criteria unlike you that will take them; however, they come."

Emma placed the container of cucumbers back into the refrigerator, closed the door, and fired again. "Regina, that was cold, and you know it! I have criteria for my men. Why an Emma Swan man has to have a nice job where he can take me out and have a good time."

Snow had a confused expression on her face, and Regina answered back, “I rest my case,” then took a sip of her coffee.

* * * * * *OUAT GIRLS* * * * * *

-3:45 pm-

Regina and Snow were straightening up in the living room when the doorbell rang. Regina walked over to the door and opened it.

“I’m alright!”

“Mom! What are you doing here?”

“We’re all okay, the home burned down.”

After Regina closed the door, Snow questioned, “Well, Cora, how did you get here?”

“I hitched. What do you think? I took a cab. Oh, by the way, Regina, I need $67 for the cab.”

Appalled, Regina replied, “Mom, Majestic Oaks is only ten minutes from here! Why did it cost so much? Never mind, I’ll go take care of the cab driver.”

Regina opened the door and went to take care of the driver. Snow sat down on the couch next to Cora, who was sitting on a rocking recliner.

“So, Cora, the home burned down! How did it go to get everyone out?”

Cora replied, “There’s a fire at the retirement home! They set off the alarm. Can you imagine how it went? You can only go so fast with a walker and a wheelchair.”

Regina walked back in and slammed the door behind her. “Mom, you told the driver that you would give him a $67 tip!”

“Please, I told him that I would give him a six to seven-dollar tip. Ah, foreigners!”

Emma walked into the living room. "Was that Benny? Oh, hi, Cora."

“Who the hell are you?”

“It’s me, Emma.”

Cora looked at Emma from head to toe. “You look like a prostitute!”

“Cora!” Snow started. “The things you say!”

"Got to call it as I see it."

Regina gave her mother the evil glare. 

_Ding dong!_

Emma looked at the door and smiled. "Oh, God, that's him. Alright, how do I look?"

"Emma," Regina began, "you look gorgeous."

The blonde took a deep breath and opened the door. A short slender man dressed in a teal polo shirt and khaki pants with salt and pepper hair smiled at Emma.

“Benny!”

“Emma, sweetheart, you look wonderful.”

Emma took Benny’s hand then turned to the others. “Benny, these are my roommates. This is Snow.”

“How do you do?”

“And Regina.”

“Nice to meet you.”

“And this is Regina’s mother, Cora.”

Benny said to Cora. “Why you must be Emma’s sister?”

“You must be blind!”

“Mom!” Regina reprimanded then apologized, “Sorry, Benny, my mother had a stroke a few years ago that rendered her totally annoying.”

Emma smiled then turned to Benny. “Well, we should get going.”

"It was nice meeting you, ladies!"

The couple walked toward the door.

"Nice meeting you." Snow waved, then Regina waved. "It was nice meeting you, Benny. Bye."

The couple walked out the door and closed it behind them.

Cora blurted out, "The man is a scuzzball!"

Regina plopped herself on the sofa burying her face in her hands.

* * * * * *OUAT GIRLS* * * * * *

-Kitchen 1 am-

Snow was sitting at the table, spinning her mug around watching the mug as she spins it, and Regina walked in wearing her pajamas and matching robe.

“Emma is still not back yet?”

Snow looked up and stopped spinning her mug. “No, not yet. What do you think of Benny?”

Regina sat down after making a cup of tea. “I think he’s charming.”

“Well, I don’t think so. There’s something about him that I don’t like.”

“Snow, you just met the guy. Don’t be so quick to judge.”

Snow shifted in her seat. “Oh, trust me, I have sort of a sixth sense when it comes to reading body language. It seems like he has this secret hidden deep…deep down inside him."

Cora walked in, wearing her gray and black robe. “It’s tea time already?”

“Mom, it’s one o’clock in the morning.”

“It is?” she looked down to see what she was wearing. “Good, I’m dressed for it. Why are you two up?”

Regina shook her head. “Oh, Mom, we’re worried about Emma.”

Snow chimed in, “I’m worried because I don’t trust Benny. He reminds me of Hans Schreiber. He was the local scribe back in the Enchanted Forest. He wrote books about a guy that had twelve wives, and he made a lot of money! Until the king found out that those stories were about him, and Hans was thrown in the dungeon to rot.”

Emma walked into the kitchen. “Oh my, what a night!”

"Emma, it's one-thirty in the morning," Regina stated, then Emma sat down in her typical spot. "I know, but something incredible happened to me tonight. The most amazing thing that could happen to a woman!”

Snow immediately chimed in, “The circus! The circus is in town!”

Regina looked at Snow and replied, “Snow get a hobby.”

“Benny asked me to marry him.”

Regina and Snow’s mouths dropped in excitement. Regina was the first one to question. “And?”

“What did you tell him, honey?”

Emma smiled. "I said yes, and we don't want to wait too long."

Regina, Snow, and Cora exchanged looks, then Regina asked, “When do you plan on getting married?”

“Next week.”

The three other women wore shocked expressions. Regina questioned, “Next week, Emma, don’t you think it’s a little sudden?”

Emma waved it off. “Of course not, why wait?”

“Well, what’s going to happen to Regina, Cora, and myself?”

“What about you all?”

Snow explained, "Well, you're going to be married to Benny, and we are going to have to find a new place to live."

Emma's face dropped. "You know, I never thought of that. Don't be silly. You can live right here with us."

“Okay!”

Regina shook her head. “Emma, we would only be intruding on you and Benny.”

Emma stood up and put on her stern expression. “It is settled. You will all continue to live in my house.”

* * * * * *OUAT GIRLS* * * * * *

-Wedding Day-

Regina was with Emma in her room, helping pin up the blonde's hair. Regina was dressed in her bridesmaid dress, a wine-colored one-shoulder floor-length dress with a slit on the side to show some leg. Emma wore a sleeveless sweetheart neckline A-line satin dress with a beautiful crystal design on the right hip with a ruffled slit down the right leg.

Regina admired her work in the mirror. “Emma, you look beautiful!”

Emma exhaled, “Ugh…I’m such a wreck! Why am I so nervous?”

Snow walked in wearing a tea-length sleeveless wine-colored dress. "Emma, you look great! What's the matter, honey? It looks like you're going faint."

“I’m just so nervous! I just want to hurry up and get this over with! I need to go to the bathroom.”

Emma went into her en-suite bathroom and closed the door.

“I think Emma is making a big mistake. I think she should call off the wedding.”

Regina was shocked. "Snow, there is a happy woman in that bathroom, and you need to think about her happiness."

“I am thinking about her happiness, Regina, and that is why I’m going to tell her that she is making a big mistake.”

Emma walked back into her room. “Who’s making a big mistake?”

Regina grabbed Snow into an embrace, putting her into a soft chokehold. Emma noticed Regina and Snow then joined in on the hug.

“Oh, I know. I love you both! I am so happy that today I marry Benny, and I have my two best friends to stand by me."

"We're happy that we're standing by you today. Aren't we Snow?" Regina tightened the hold around Snow's neck, and she nodded in agreement even though her facial expression was saying something completely different.

Emma broke the hug then looked in the mirror. "Oh, my God! I need to go wipe my eyes!" She went into the bathroom and closed the door.

Snow couldn’t stand it anymore. “Stop!”

Regina pushed Snow into Emma’s closet and locked the door. Cora walked in.

“What’s taking so long? The preacher will be here any minute!”

“Mom,” Regina reassured, “Emma is almost ready.”

_Ding! Dong!_

Emma walked out of the bathroom. "Oh, my God! The preacher is here!”

"I'll go answer the door." Regina offered then left the room. Emma went back to the bathroom with a green look on her face then shut the door. Cora was about to walk out of the door when she heard a knock. She looked around, realizing it was coming from the closet. She walked over, unlocked the closet door, and let Snow out.

* * * * * *OUAT GIRLS* * * * * *

-Living Room-

Regina opened the door, and the preacher was standing there dressed in his brown suit and tie.

“Brother Keith, come in.”

He walked in and sat down on the sofa. “How’s the lucky bride?”

Regina sat down in the rocking recliner. “She’s nervous, but she’ll be fine once the ceremony starts.”

“After this wedding, I have Mr. Doofus’ funeral to officiate.”

Cora, Snow, and Emma walked in.

“Benny is not here yet? Where in the hell can he be?”

Cora chimed in. “Maybe he got cold feet.”

_Ding! Dong!_

Emma walked to the door, opened it, and a police officer was standing at the door.

“Emma Swan?”

“Yes?”

“I’ve come with information about Benjamin Vicaro.”

"Oh, my God! Is he alright?"

“He was arrested last night with multiple charges of polygamy. He’s wanted in multiple states. I see we saved you from being his latest victim. I’m here to give you this.”

The officer handed Emma a white envelope, tipped his hat, and told everyone goodbye. Emma stood there in shock.

"Well," Brother Keith stood up, "it looks like I'm not going to be needed today. It looks like I'll make it in time to bury Mr. Doofus."

Regina told Brother Keith farewell and closed the door. Emma was still in shock, holding the letter. The brunette walked up to the blonde.

“Emma, are you alright?”

She couldn't respond, then Regina asked, "Do you want me to read the letter?"

Emma handed Regina the letter. Regina opened it then read, "My dearest, Emma; if you received this letter, then you found out my secret. I am so sorry that this happened and I was looking forward to our wedding. I do care for you, and I wanted a future with you. Whenever I finish serving my time, I hope to rekindle what we had. All my love, Benny."

Tears were forming in Emma’s eyes, and Snow asked, “Emma, are you okay?”

“I feel like my heart has been pulled out and crushed to pieces!”

"Emma, Regina can't work that fast to pull out hearts, and Cora can't do magic anymore since her stroke…"

Regina gave Snow the evil eye and took Emma’s hand. “Emma, I’m so sorry.”

"So am I. I'm sorry that I ever get close to a man. Sorry that I ever open my heart to anyone. Sorry that I couldn't tell this man was a con, working his charm to pull me into his web of swords!"

She stormed off and slammed her bedroom door. Regina, Snow, and Cora placed their hand on their chest, squinting their eyes, feeling the pain that Emma was in when she slammed the door.

-Kitchen midnight-

Regina was sipping a cup of tea when Snow walked in.

“Can’t sleep?”

Regina, not skipping a beat, replied, "No, Snow, I decided to play a couple of rounds of solitaire."

Snow had a confused expression, and Regina countered. “Of course, I couldn’t sleep. I’m worried about Emma.”

Cora walked in dressed in her yellow robe. "Oh, I didn't know it was breakfast."

"Mom, it's midnight!"

"It is?" Cora looked down to see how she was dressed. "Good, I'm dressed for it. What's going on?"

“We’re worried about Emma.”

“Alright, I can take a hint. Picture it! Enchanted Forest long ago! Two peasant girls were the best of friends. One day a nice-looking prince came to their village and stopped at one of the girls' homes for a drink at the well. She offered the prince a drink, and he rode off. That night, the prince returns to the girl's house for a drink at the well. They talked, they laughed, and they made passionate love in the horse stables. When the girl told her best friend the next day everything about her wonderful night, the friendship severed, and they never spoke to each other again. Snow, the young girl at the well, was me. The other girl was Little Bo Peep."

Regina reprimanded her mother, "Mom, you made that up!"

Cora fired back, "Like hell I did! But hey, you all enjoyed it." 

Regina stood up, “I’m going check on Emma.”

Emma walked in. Snow, Cora, and Regina sighed in relief. Regina took Emma’s hand.

“How are you?”

Emma shrugged her shoulders. "Not the best. I've come to a conclusion. I'm done with men! Men are wretched, and from now on, I'm a lesbian."

She left the kitchen, leaving three stunned women behind.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	2. Regina's Problematic Husband

-On the last episode of the OUAT Girls-

_“So, you have a date again with Benny?”_

_Emma sat in her usual seat to Regina's left. "Yes, oh, he's just wonderful! He is a traveling salesman and knows how to treat a woman.”_

_****************************************_

_“I’m alright!”_

_“Mom! What are you doing here?”_

_“We’re all okay, the home burned down.”_

_After Regina closed the door, Snow questioned, “Well, Cora, how did you get here?”_

_“I hitched. What do you think? I took a cab. Oh, by the way, Regina, I need $67 for the cab.”_

_Emma walked into the living room. "Was that Benny? Oh, hi, Cora."_

_“Who the hell are you?”_

_“It’s me, Emma.”_

_Cora looked at Emma from head to toe. “You look like a prostitute!”_

_*****************************************_

_“Benny!”_

_“Emma, sweetheart, you look wonderful.”_

_Emma took Benny’s hand then turned to the others. “Benny, these are my roommates. This is Snow.”_

_“How do you do?”_

_“And Regina.”_

_“Nice to meet you.”_

_“And this is Regina’s mother, Cora.”_

_Benny said to Cora. “Why you must be Emma’s sister?”_

_“You must be blind!”_

_“Mom!” Regina reprimanded then apologized, “Sorry, Benny, my mother had a stroke a few years ago that rendered her totally annoying.”_

_Emma smiled then turned to Benny. “Well, we should get going.”_

_"It was nice meeting you, ladies!"_

_The couple walked toward the door._

_"Nice meeting you." Snow waved, then Regina waved. "It was nice meeting you, Benny. Bye."_

_The couple walked out the door and closed it behind them._

_Cora blurted out, "The man is a scuzzball!"_

_Regina plopped herself on the sofa burying her face in her hands._

_*******************************************************_

_Snow chimed in, “I’m worried because I don’t trust Benny. He reminds me of Hans Schreiber. He was the local scribe back in the Enchanted Forest. He wrote books about a guy that had twelve wives, and he made a lot of money! Until the king found out that those stories were about him, and Hans was thrown in the dungeon to rot.”_

_Emma walked into the kitchen. “Oh my, what a night!”_

_"Emma, it's one-thirty in the morning," Regina stated, then Emma sat down in her usual spot. "I know, but something incredible happened to me tonight. The most amazing thing that could happen to a woman!"_

_Snow immediately chimed in, “The circus! The circus is in town!”_

_Regina looked at Snow and replied, “Snow get a hobby.”_

_“Benny asked me to marry him.”_

_*******************************************************_

_“I think Emma is making a big mistake. I think she should call off the wedding.”_

_Regina was shocked. "Snow, there is a happy woman in that bathroom, and you need to think about her happiness."_

_“I am thinking about her happiness, Regina, and that is why I’m going to tell her that she is making a big mistake.”_

_Emma walked back into her room. “Who’s making a big mistake?”_

_Regina grabbed Snow into an embrace, putting her into a soft chokehold. Emma noticed Regina and Snow then joined in on the hug._

_“Oh, I know. I love you both! I am so happy that today I marry Benny, and I have my two best friends to stand by me."_

_"We're happy that we're standing by you today. Aren't we Snow?" Regina tightened the hold around Snow's neck, and she nodded in agreement even though her facial expression was saying something completely different._

_Emma broke the hug then looked in the mirror. "Oh, my God! I need to go wipe my eyes!" She went into the bathroom and closed the door._

_Snow couldn’t stand it anymore. “Stop!”_

_Regina pushed Snow into Emma’s closet and locked the door._

_***********************************************************_

_“Emma Swan?”_

_“Yes?”_

_“I’ve come with information about Benjamin Vicaro.”_

_"Oh, my God! Is he alright?"_

_“He was arrested last night with multiple charges of polygamy. He’s wanted in multiple states. I see we saved you from being his latest victim. I’m here to give you this.”_

_************************************************************_

_Regina took Emma’s hand._

_“How are you?”_

_Emma shrugged her shoulders. "Not the best. I've come to a conclusion. I'm done with men! Men are wretched, and from now on, I'm a lesbian."_

_She left the kitchen, leaving three stunned women behind._

_******************************************************************************_

**-Episode 2 Regina’s Problematic Ex-husband-**

-Emma’s House 10:30 am-

_Ding! Dong!_

Regina walked from the hallway to the door. She opened the door.

“Henry!”

Henry put his suitcase down and hugged his mother. "Mom! I missed you.”

“Oh, I missed you, too! Come in!”

Henry walked in, and Regina closed the door behind him. Cora walked out of her bedroom and into the living room.

“I thought that was your voice! Come here and give me a hug!”

Henry walked up to Cora and gave her a big hug. Emma and Snow walked in.

“Ma!” Henry walked over to Emma and hugged her.

Regina smiled and motioned toward Snow. "Henry, you remember Snow."

Henry shook hands with Snow.

“Oh, Henry, I’m so glad you came to visit. What’s the occasion?”

Henry smiled, “Well, I wanted to tell you that I’m engaged!”

Regina's mouth dropped, and Emma hugged him again. "Oh, Regina! Our boy is getting married! Can you believe it?"

Regina walked over and hugged Henry. “Oh, Henry, I’m so happy for you!”

“I’m happy for you, my boy. Hey, when do we get to meet the lucky woman, and will the yutz show his face here?"

Regina gave Cora an angry look. “Mom, stop it! We will be meeting his fiancée soon. Anyway, Henry, will your yutz father show his cheating face anytime you are here?”

Henry sighed, “Mom.”

“Alright, I promise to behave.”

_Ding! Dong!_

Regina walked over to the door. “I don’t promise that I won’t do anything if he brings up how much better he is without me.”

She opened the door to see her ex-husband Daniel dressed in an expensive Armani suit. She slammed the door in his face and looked at Emma and Henry’s facial expressions.

“Didn’t I tell you that I didn’t promise not doing anything.”

_Ding! Dong!_

Regina opened the door.

“Hi, it’s me, Daniel.”

Regina walked away from the door. “What the hell do you want, Daniel?”

“I’m here to see my son.”

Henry walked up to Daniel. "Hi, dad."

“Hey, kiddo! So, I hear you’re getting hitched! Is she hot?”

Regina bit her lower lip. Snow walked up to her and whispered into her ear. "Whenever Daniel gets to you, squeeze my hand."

Snow took Regina's hand in hers, and then Henry answered his father. "Oh, dad, she's beautiful. Her name is Ivy Belfrey. She works for her mom, Victoria, they own the Belfry clothing line."

“Let me guess,” Daniel leaned closer to his son. “She has a body to kill.” He nudged Henry’s side.

Regina squeezed Snow’s hand to where she winced in pain going down on her knees while Regina was faking a laugh pretending her ex-husband’s presence didn’t bother her.

“Dad, I know what you’re doing. Stop.”

"I know," Daniel looked over at Emma and Snow, "I apologize to you ladies, if I offended you."

Snow replied, “No worries, you didn’t offe…END us!”

Regina was losing her cool, but not her grip on Snow’s hand. She was trying very hard to hold on as long as she could, but her patience thinned with each passing second.

Henry looked at his watch. “I need to go to the airport to pick up Ivy.”

“I’ll go with you.”

"Thanks, Dad," Henry walked over to his mom to kiss her. "We will be back."

"Drive safe," Regina said, then Daniel replied, "Don't worry, I'm driving."

“Just bring Henry and Ivy back in one piece.”

“Hey, I drive better than you.”

The men walked out and closed the door behind them.

“ **I hate that man, and I want to kill him!** ” Regina yelled as she squeezed Snow’s hand so tight that it was beginning to turn purple.

Snow was on her knees, whimpering in agonizing pain. Regina dropped Snow's hand then stormed into the kitchen.

* * * * *THE OUAT GIRLS* * * * *

-Kitchen-

Regina walked over to the cabinet, grabbed a glass, and poured a glass of water. Emma, Cora, and Snow walked in.

“Regina, are you alright?”

Regina sat down at her usual place at the table. “I don’t know if I can go through this.”

Snow put a hand on the brunette’s shoulder. “Yes, you can. If Hans Aschenbrenner could be at his daughter’s wedding with his cheating wife practically trying to find a new one-night stand…”

“Oh, shut up, Snow!” Regina cut her off from beginning one of her stories from her home.

“You know what’s better than cheating husbands?”

The three women looked at Emma with a confused look.

"Cheesecake with chocolate syrup and coffee-flavored ice cream."

Regina and Snow exchanged looks.

“I’ll get the cheesecake and chocolate syrup.” Regina walked over to the refrigerator.

“I’ll get the plates.” Snow said as she walked over to the cabinet.

Emma walked to the garage entrance. “I’ll get the ice cream.”

“I’ll get the butter!” Cora said while sitting at the kitchen island. “By the time you three are finished, I’ll use it to grease you up to get you through the door!”

“Regina, what happened to you and Daniel that caused you to hate him so much?” Snow asked while setting the plates at each chair placement.

After grabbing the cheesecake, Regina walked over to the table, put the box down, and opened it. “Let me start with how the relationship started. I was sixteen when Daniel Clementine walked into my life. He was charming, handsome, and was the ideal guy to bring home to your mother…”

“Yeah, sure! He knocked you up!”

Regina gave her mother an evil glare, “Majestic Oaks, Mom!”

“I’ll keep my mouth shut.”

After cutting the cheesecake and serving everyone a slice, Regina sat down to tell the rest of her story. “Daniel took me out one night to lovers’ lane, and I don't remember much about what happened after he parked the car overlooking Storybrooke. I just know that a few weeks later, I found out that I was pregnant. Seventeen years old and pregnant, I was terrified! Of course, I had to marry Daniel secretly. I graduated from high school, a six-month pregnant valedictorian. I will never forget the looks on the people’s faces. I wished I wouldn’t have been stupid to let that happen, but every time I felt the baby kick, I realized that this baby was who I loved and I wouldn’t have changed a thing. When it was time for me to deliver, I delivered a beautiful baby girl. There was no crying. I was panicking, and the doctors went into a crash mode to try to revive my sweet Celine…"

Regina was in tears, and Emma took her hand. "Regina, do you want me to continue for you?”

"No, I can do it. The doctors told me she was gone. I delivered a stillborn, and that sent me into a ten-year depression. Daniel tried to comfort me, but I didn’t want him to touch me. I didn’t want him to see me naked ever again. I took my anger out on him and myself. He would stay out late until I went to sleep. Whenever he was home with me, we would always argue. I decided to look into adoption, and that's when I met Emma. She was pregnant at the age of seventeen, just like I was. I gave her all the help and attention she needed. I gave her a roof over her head because her foster mother threw her out when she found out Emma was pregnant. I was there when Henry was born. I can remember that day as if it were yesterday. Daniel and I drove Emma to the hospital. When Henry was placed in Emma’s arms, she cried, I cried, and Daniel just stood there with a fake smile on his face. I decided to keep Emma in Henry’s life, and I was so glad that I did. Emma helped me through some rough times. Daniel and I fought about Henry then, after some time, Daniel took to Henry.”

Snow replied, “I’m glad he did. Henry needed a male role model in his life.”

Regina nodded, “Even though Henry came into our lives, Daniel and I’s relationship was never the same after we lost Celine. On Henry’s sixteenth birthday, I caught Daniel in bed with Henry’s girlfriend’s mother. I was in rage! I told Daniel to leave with his woman and that they were not welcomed here anymore. After everyone left, I called Emma after I called my attorney to draw up the divorce papers. Emma had finally gotten on her feet and bought a nice house of her own. She told me that I could live with her if I needed it. After the divorce was finalized and Henry went to college, I didn't want to stay in the house that reminded me of all those horrible images of Daniel and that woman! So, I called Emma and asked if her offer still stood. She told me, yes, and here we are."

Snow nodded, “Here we are what?” and Regina countered after swallowing her bite of cheesecake. “Here we are putting on an encore performance of Cats. I’m talking about here we are at the present day, Snow.”

“Oh!” It finally clicked with her then she looked at Emma. “Emma, you got pregnant at seventeen?”

"Yes, I did. You see, when I was growing up in the foster care system. I was only given a roof over my head, clothes, meals, and an allowance if I was lucky. Well, one day, I met a handsome young man named Neal. Our eyes met, and every night we snuck out of our foster care homes to meet up. My foster mother caught Neil and me during the act, and then I was grounded. I never got to see Neil again. Oh, my heart was broken! I couldn't sleep. I couldn't keep anything down because I was so nauseous. My foster mother decided to take me to a clinic and did a pregnancy test on me. I found out I was pregnant, and I was tossed out. I met up with Neil again. I told him I was pregnant with his child, and he told me to leave him. He didn't want to see me again. I was heartbroken and was very tempted to abort the baby. The next day, I met Regina at Granny's Café. She told me her story, and I decided to have the baby for her."

Regina took Emma’s hand, and they exchanged a smile.

“She and I have been best friends ever since.”

“Moms!”

Regina got up. "They're back! Oh, Emma, she's here."

“You two go. I’ll clean up.” Snow offered.

"Are you sure?" Regina questioned, then Snow replied, "Yes, go."

* * * * *THE OUAT GIRLS* * * * *

Regina and Emma walked into the living room. Daniel, Henry, and a beautiful brown-eyed brunette wearing a nice pen striped skirt suit stood in front of the sofa.

“Moms, this is Ivy Belfrey.”

Ivy smiled and reached out her hand for a handshake, "Ms. Regina, I've heard so much about you. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

Regina returned the smile. “The pleasure is all mine. You are one beautiful young lady.”

"Thank you," Ivy blushed then extended her hand to Emma, who was googly eyeing Ivy.

Regina elbowed Emma, and then the blonde came to her senses. "Ms. Emma, I'm so glad to meet you. You are Henry's biological mother."

Emma replied, "Yes, I am. I had him when I was seventeen, and Regina adopted him. I'm very thankful that I was able to be a part of his life still. I'm sorry, but you're gorgeous!"

Ivy laughed, and Henry closed his eyes. "Ma!"

Regina shook her head, laughing while Emma was giving Henry the "what" expression while Daniel just shook his head.

* * * * *THE OUAT GIRLS* * * * *

-The night before Henry and Ivy’s Wedding Day-

Emma climbed into her bed, pulled up the covers, and reached to turn off the light. _Knock! Knock!_ The door opened, and Regina peeked her head in.

“Emma, are you asleep?”

“No,” Emma sat up in bed. “Come in.”

Regina walked in, closed the door behind her, and walked toward the bed. “Oh, Emma, what if I end up doing something stupid at the wedding tomorrow?”

“Regina, get in this bed.” Emma stared off to the left wall. “That didn’t sound right.”

Regina chuckled, “I know what you meant, dear. I know you are not making any sexual advances toward me.”

“Good, now listen to me. I know Daniel is getting on every nerve of your body. At least, he left his new wife at home. If he brings her tomorrow, I will kick his ass for you.”

Regina and Emma shared a good laugh, and Regina took Emma’s hand in hers. “Our son is getting married tomorrow.”

“Yes, he is. He is marrying the most beautiful woman I laid my eyes on since 2000. If Henry hadn't got her, I would love to tap that ass!"

Regina rolled her eyes and shook her head.

* * * * *THE OUAT GIRLS* * * * *

-Henry and Ivy’s Wedding Day-

Snow, Emma, and Cora were all dressed, ready to go to the church. Regina was nowhere to be found. They looked in the kitchen; no Regina. They looked on the back porch; no Regina.

“I’ll go check in the rose garden!” Emma said while she took off in the direction of the roses.

Snow snapped her fingers. “I’ll go check by the pool!”

Cora, knowing her daughter, went back into the house. She walked down the hall, opened the door to Regina’s room, walked in, and closed it behind her.

“Picture it, Enchanted Forest many many many years ago…”

Regina walked in from her bathroom, wrapped in her red plush robe. "Mom, don't start."

“Shut up, sit down, and listen.”

Regina sat down on the bed, and Cora sat down with her. “Regina, I know Daniel hurt you because I was there. I know he is an ass because he brought a woman to your home and banged her while his son’s birthday party was happening. Today is Henry's wedding day. He is marrying the love of his life, and he wants you there, kitten. Be there for him, and forget about Daniel. It's his loss that he decided to toss you aside."

Regina smiled, kissed her mother’s cheek, and stood up. “Thanks, Mom. Could you help me with my dress?”

“Of course, dear, that’s what I’m here for.”

-St. Cecelia’s Church-

Regina, Emma, Cora, Snow, and Daniel were sitting in the front row, listening to Henry and Ivy exchanging vows. Emma took Regina's hand in hers, and Regina turned to look at the blonde.

Emma whispered, "Look, how beautiful this moment is between Henry and Ivy. We now have a daughter."

“I know. I gained a daughter, and she's beautiful; inside and out."

The priest concluded, “By the power vested in me and the state of Maine, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.”

Henry kissed Ivy, and the guests applauded. The wedding march played, and they exited along with the wedding party.

-Emma’s House End of Reception-

Henry and Ivy changed out their tux and wedding gown into their attire to go to the airport to catch their flight to their honeymoon. They met up with Daniel, Regina, Emma, Snow, and Cora.

“Good-bye, Ma!”

Emma hugged Henry then Ivy. “Have fun in Hawaii! Do everything I wouldn’t do!”

"Emma!" Regina gave her a mother's glare then smiled at Henry, hugging both her son and daughter-in-law. "Enjoy every minute of it. Call when you land in Hawaii.”

“Yes, Mom. I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

Daniel and Henry hugged, then the newlyweds left in the limo.

Daniel turned to face the women. “Well…”

Regina threw the rice in his face as the limo was pulling out the driveway. Daniel wiped it out of his face.

“Daniel, may I have a word with you out on the back patio?”

Regina led Daniel to the patio, and the three women decided to listen behind closed doors.

-Back Patio-

“Please sit.”

Daniel sat down, and Regina leaned on the railing, looking out into the rose garden.

"I held my cool long enough. You waltzed into Emma's house pretending you're better than all of us, acting so nice to Henry when you practically rejected him for most of his life, and now you're just going to leave like you’ve always done leaving me to pick up all the pieces of the mess you left behind. I have news for you, Daniel. You will never be better than me. You will always be the snake slithering in the grass, giving anyone who will pay attention to all of your empty promises and ideal scenarios that will always be a nightmare."

She turned to look at him in the face. "Look at me, Daniel.” He looked at her, and Regina continued. “I want you to see all the pain you have caused me from all those times you left me alone, having affairs with many women while I was at home crying over the loss of our Celine. I want you to see all the pain you have caused me when I found you and Jenny having sex in our bedroom on Henry's sixteenth birthday! If you ever truly cared for me, I want you to leave and never come back. I want you to leave me alone for good. Good-bye, Daniel."

“Regina, wait.”

She stood tall and repeated firmly, "I said goodbye, Daniel."

-Emma’s House living room-

Daniel walked in from the patio, toward the front door, opened it, and walked out. At the same time, a flower delivery man walked up to the door.

"I have some flowers for Ms. Regina Mills."

Regina walked in from the patio. “I’m Regina Mills.”

“These are for you.” The delivery man handed the bouquet of Sunset Roses with an envelope to the brunette then left.

Regina closed the door and admired the roses. “Oh, how beautiful! These are my favorite roses. I’ll go put these in some water.”

Snow looked at the card. “Regina, this is from a secret admirer!”

"Regina, my poor dear nonromantic daughter, you're sending yourself flowers again, aren't you?"

Regina glared at her mother. "Mom, I'm not sending flowers to myself. Let's see what the note says."

She put the flowers down, opened the envelope, and read the note. "Let me take care of your broken heart and show you how to fly. Let me hold you gently by the hand, and kiss your tears goodbye. Let me lead you to tomorrow's light, and out of needless rain, 'cause all I want right now is to see you smile again."

Regina smiled and continued, “Let me sing you all the songs I wrote ‘til you sleep in my embrace, and I’ll keep you safe and warm until the sunlight strokes your face. Let me bring you up the mountain’s peak, and I’ll let you touch the skies to remind you of the strength I see when I look into your eyes. Let me kiss and show you what is love and the happiness it brings. You’ll sail again like a butterfly endowed with pretty wings. Let me do all these to let you see our fates are intertwined. You're the accidental precious gem I've waited long to find. The earth and sky conspired to make us meet. They knew we both belong to each other like words, and lovely notes give life to every song.”

Snow and Emma smiled as tears of happiness were flowing down Regina’s face as she read the last line, “So fly with me, my beautiful one. It’s time we leave the past. I’m yours to keep, and you are mine. We’re finally home at last. Love, your secret admirer.”

Snow was the first one to speak. “That was beautiful! I wonder who it is!”

"Is there a return address on the card?" Emma asked, examining the card.

Regina shook her head. “No, I didn’t see any. This is so beautiful. _Sigh._ Well, goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Regina.” The three ladies said as they watched a happy woman carry her flowers and card to her bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The poem Regina received was titled, “Let Me” by Randy Batiquin


	3. Snow's Little Date

-Emma’s House Friday Night-

Emma opened the door, walked in dressed in a beautiful two-piece red dress that shows off her slim figure and ample breasts, and closed the door behind her.

"Oh, what a night! Trisha took me dancing after we went to eat out at the new Italian place that opened up. It was magical; she took me back to her place, and well, I don't have to tell you everything. You all know what happened."

“Watch out, folks, the slut is back!” Cora said as Emma walked to her bedroom.

Regina shook her head, then Snow opened the door then closed it behind her.

“Snow, you’re just getting back from your date!”

Snow smiled as she sat down next to Regina. "Yes, oh, Leroy is the perfect gentleman! He took me to a movie, and then we went to eat at the Godfather's Little Italy that just opened up. We talked for what seemed like hours. I think I'm falling for him."

“I’m so happy for you! So, when do we get to meet him?”

Snow stood up, shaking her head. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Too late," Emma said as she entered the living room dressed in her nightgown. "I picked up the phone to call Trisha, and it was Leroy on the phone. He said that he had a lovely time tonight, and I invited him over for dinner tomorrow night."

“Emma, how could you?”

"Snow, for weeks you've been talking about Leroy and how wonderful he is. We want to meet him, so I invited him over. He accepted, and now we get to see your mystery man!"

“I still would appreciate it if you would have asked me first.”

* * * * *THE OUAT GIRLS* * * * *

-Saturday Night-

Regina and Emma were in the kitchen finalizing the meal for tonight’s supper with Snow’s new beau. 

“Did Snow ever forgive you yet for inviting Leroy over?”

Emma chuckled, “Nope! She’s still giving me the pouty lip.”

Regina laughed as she opened the refrigerator. “You mean where she presses her lips together so thin to where it looks like she has no lips at all?”

“Yep!”

They shared a laugh, and then Snow walked in. Emma looked up from fixing the appetizer. "Snow, talk to me."

Snow turned with her pouty lip just as Regina explained. Regina tried to stifle a laugh then pulled her into a hug.

“Snow, there was no harm done here. All Emma did was invited Leroy over for dinner.”

“Well, she still should have asked me first.”

Emma took both of Snow’s hands in hers. “Please, Snow, forgive me. I promise you next time that I will ask you.”

Snow smiled. “Alright, I forgive you, but I’m still mad.”

_Ding! Dong!_

Emma walked out of the kitchen, into the living room, and opened up the door. A man who has dwarfism was standing at the door. He was dressed in a nice suit, had short black hair, and his facial hair was well-groomed.

“Oh, I’m sorry little boy, we already get Storybrooke Times.” Emma closed the door in his face.

Regina walked out of the kitchen and asked, “Emma, who was that at the door?”

“Oh, just one of Donald’s nephews, he was trying to sell us something again.”

“Those boys just never give up.”

Emma walked back into the kitchen, and then the doorbell rang again. Regina walked over, opened it up, and the same man was standing at the door.

“Hi, there must have been some sort of mix-up. I’m Leroy, Snow’s date.”

“I am so sorry. Please come in.”

“Thank you.”

Leroy walked in and Regina, being polite, asked, “May I take your height…hat!”

Regina covered her face, and Leroy chuckled, "You must be Regina. Snow told me so much about you."

“I wish I could say the same. Snow! Leroy is here.”

Snow walked out of the kitchen. "Oh, Leroy, I'm so glad you'd came."

Emma walked in, and Regina said, "Emma, this is Leroy, Snow's date."

Emma took a good look at Leroy from head to toe. “Get out of here!”

Regina stomped her foot, then Emma turned to Snow with a mischievous eye. "Snow, you bad egg! I know what you're doing!"

“Emma.” Regina caught on to what Emma was thinking and was trying to stop her from saying something stupid.

"You were so mad at me for inviting your friend over without your consent that you brought this little person here in his place! Ha ha, ha!"

Snow made her pouty mouth again.

“Ha ha ha ha!”

Regina covered her eyes in shame. Emma attempted to laugh off her embarrassment, but it didn’t work.

“Ha ha ha ha! God, I wished I was dead!”

Regina pushed Emma toward the kitchen then turned to Snow and Leroy. "Why don't you two catch up, and we will go get the hors-d'oeuvres."

The women left the couple in the living room and returned to the kitchen.

“Oh, my God, I just completely humiliated myself!”

Regina replied without missing a beat while smiling, "Yes, you did," then she turned to Emma. "Listen, if we don't want tonight to be a total disaster, we both need to stop being self-conscious about Leroy."

“You’re right. I don’t want to ruin a romantic evening for Snow and be the worst hostess ever.”

Regina replied. “That’s a good hostess.”

Emma picked up the plate, motioned for Regina to get the door, Regina pushed the door open, and she walked into the living room. She walked up to the sofa with a plate in hand, and her head held high.

“Shrimp?” Emma immediately turned around and walked back into the kitchen. 

Regina shook her head, then Leroy, who was dying laughing, replied, "I'm going to have fun with her at the dinner table!"

Snow reprimanded, “No, Leroy, please be nice.”

* * * * *THE OUAT GIRLS* * * * *

-2 hours later-

Snow, Leroy, Regina, and Emma walked in from the back porch laughing, enjoying themselves.

“Leroy, that was the funniest joke I’ve ever heard!”

“Well, Emma, I’m glad that you have enjoyed it.”

Regina walked toward the kitchen. "I'll go get dessert and coffee."

“I’m sorry, ladies, but I won’t be able to stay for coffee. I have a flight to catch in the morning. I’ll call you when I get back into town?”

Snow smiled. “That would be nice. Have a safe flight.”

"It was nice meeting you, ladies."

Regina and Emma waved then Leroy opened the door. Cora has just arrived home from going out bowling. Regina hooked her arm in Emma's and was biting her knuckles, hoping her mother wouldn't say anything to embarrass her.

Cora looked at Leroy up and down. “Who the hell are you?”

“Mom!”

Leroy politely replied, “I am Leroy.”

“Oh, you’re the one Snow has been seeing. I don’t want to sound rude, but I am tired and need to get some rest. If you would excuse me?”

“Not a problem. I am just leaving. It was lovely to meet you.”

“Likewise,” Cora walked in and straight to the hallway.

Leroy kissed Snow’s hand and left.

“Regina, could I see you for a moment?”

Regina turned around, regally and gracefully sashayed. "Coming mother.” After she met her by her bedroom, Cora asked, “That guy Leroy, is he a dwarf?”

“Yes, why?”

“Thank God! I thought I had another stroke!”

_Crash!_

Regina and Snow ran into the kitchen to see Emma on the floor clutching her stomach.

“Emma!” Regina placed her hand on the blonde’s shoulder. “Emma, what’s the matter?”

“It hurts so bad I feel…” She threw up from the pain.

“ **Call an ambulance!** ”

***********************************************************************

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	4. Emma's Secret

**On the last episode of the OUAT Girls…**

_Emma opened the door, walked in dressed in a beautiful two-piece red dress that shows off her slim figure and ample breasts, and closed the door behind her._

_"Oh, what a night! Trisha took me dancing after we went to eat out at the new Italian place that opened up. It was magical; she took me back to her place, and well, I don't have to tell you everything. You all know what happened."_

_“Watch out, folks, the slut is back!” Cora said as Emma walked to her bedroom._

_******************************************************************_

_“Snow, you’re just getting back from your date!”_

_Snow smiled as she sat down next to Regina. "Yes, oh, Leroy is the perfect gentleman! He took me to a movie, and then we went to eat at the Godfather's Little Italy that just opened up. We talked for what seemed like hours. I think I'm falling for him."_

_“I’m so happy for you! So, when do we get to meet him?”_

_Snow stood up, shaking her head. "I don't think that's a good idea."_

_"Too late," Emma said as she entered the living room dressed in her nightgown. "I picked up the phone to call Trisha, and it was Leroy on the phone. He said that he had a lovely time tonight, and I invited him over for dinner tomorrow night."_

_“Emma, how could you?”_

_"Snow, for weeks you've been talking about Leroy and how wonderful he is. We want to meet him, so I invited him over. He accepted, and now we get to see your mystery man!"_

_“I still would appreciate it if you would have asked me first.”_

_********************************************************************_

_Emma walked out of the kitchen, into the living room, and opened up the door. A man who has dwarfism was standing at the door. He was dressed in a nice suit, had short black hair, and his facial hair was well-groomed._

_“Oh, I’m sorry little boy, we already get Storybrooke Times.” Emma closed the door in his face._

_Regina walked out of the kitchen and asked, “Emma, who was that at the door?”_

_“Oh, just one of Donald’s nephews, he was trying to sell us something again.”_

_“Those boys just never give up.”_

**********************************************************************

_“Hi, there must have been some sort of mix-up. I’m Leroy, Snow’s date.”_

_“I am so sorry. Please come in.”_

_“Thank you.”_

_Leroy walked in and Regina, being polite, asked, “May I take your height…hat!”_

_Regina covered her face, and Leroy chuckled, "You must be Regina. Snow told me so much about you."_

_“I wish I could say the same. Snow! Leroy is here.”_

************************************************************************

_“Oh, my God, I just completely humiliated myself!”_

_Regina replied without missing a beat while smiling, "Yes, you did," then she turned to Emma. "Listen, if we don't want tonight to be a total disaster, we both need to stop being self-conscious about Leroy."_

_“You’re right. I don’t want to ruin a romantic evening for Snow and be the worst hostess ever.”_

_Regina replied. “That’s a good hostess.”_

_Emma picked up the plate, motioned for Regina to get the door, Regina pushed the door open, and she walked into the living room. She walked up to the sofa with a plate in hand, and her head held high._

_“Shrimp?” Emma immediately turned around and walked back into the kitchen._

_Regina shook her head._

*************************************************************************

_Cora looked at Leroy up and down. “Who the hell are you?”_

_“Mom!”_

_Leroy politely replied, “I am Leroy.”_

_“Oh, you’re the one Snow has been seeing. I don’t want to sound rude, but I am tired and need to get some rest. If you would excuse me?”_

_“Not a problem. I am just leaving. It was lovely to meet you.”_

_“Likewise,” Cora walked in and straight to the hallway._

_Leroy kissed Snow’s hand and left._

_“Regina, could I see you for a moment?”_

_Regina turned around, regally and gracefully sashayed. "Coming mother.” After she met her by her bedroom, Cora asked, “That guy Leroy, is he a dwarf?”_

_“Yes, why?”_

_“Thank God! I thought I had another stroke!”_

****************************************************************************

_Regina and Snow ran into the kitchen to see Emma on the floor clutching her stomach._

_“Emma!” Regina placed her hand on the blonde’s shoulder. “Emma, what’s the matter?”_

_“It hurts so bad I feel…” She threw up from the pain._

_“ **Call an ambulance!** ”_

****************************************************************************

Episode 4 Emma’s Secret

Snow hung up the phone. “Ambulance is on the way.”

_Ding! Dong!_

Regina looked up with a surprised expression. “That was fast!”

Snow walked out of the kitchen, into the living room, and opened the door. It was the flower delivery guy.

“Special flower delivery for Regina Mills.”

Snow took the flowers, and the guy left. The EMTs arrived, and Snow directed them into the kitchen.

* * * * *THE OUAT GIRLS* * * * *

Regina stood up when the EMTs opened the kitchen door. The two men began taking her vitals and then helped her on the stretcher.

“Regina!”

"I will be right behind the ambulance, Emma!" Regina ran into Snow, who was holding some flowers. "Snow, listen, I am going to the hospital with Emma. Stay behind with mom and make sure she doesn't do anything she's not supposed to."

“Regina, you got some more flowers.”

"Put them in some water, and I'll take the card with me.”

Snow handed Regina the card, and the brunette dashed out the door closing it behind her.

-Storybrooke General Hospital-

Emma was wheeled into the Emergency Room, and Regina followed her. The brunette was instructed to wait after giving information at the desk. While Regina was waiting, she took out the card and read it to herself.

_She has her own special way  
Of turning around my terrible day.  
She makes all bad things go away  
The second she says hey._

_And when I look into her eyes,  
I see pure beauty with no disguise.  
Just a glance at her makes my heartbeat rise.  
I know for a fact that these feelings aren’t lies._

_If only she knew  
How much my love for her grew,  
Maybe, just maybe, we could start something new,  
And then I’d never feel blue._

_And if beauty were inches, she’d go on for miles.  
I’d better catch her before I go out of style.  
I’m going to let my heart be my dial  
So I can tell her what I’ve been feeling for a while._

Regina smiled as she held the poem close to her heart, but the happy feeling didn’t last long when she began thinking about Emma. 

“Oh, Emma, I hope you’re going to be alright.”

After waiting for a little over two hours, the doctor walked in. “Whoever came in with Emma Swan…”

Regina got up and walked over to the doctor. “Dr. Whale, how is she?”

"It's a good thing you called an ambulance. The EMTs were able to give her something for her pain. We ran some tests and some x-rays. She has four fibroid tumors, the size of a baseball on her uterus, causing the pain. I am very concerned about the color. We are going into surgery to remove the entire uterus and ovaries. At least, she can still have children through her other genitalia."

Regina shook her head. “Come again?”

“At least, she can still have children by her other genitalia. She’s a hermaphrodite.”

Regina felt light-headed. "Please, Dr. Whale, do everything you can to help my friend."

The doctor nodded, then left the room. Regina spun on her heal toward the direction of the restroom and quickly made it to the sink. She splashed cold water on her face. What did she just hear? Why did Emma not tell her about this? Why did she have to hear about it from a doctor? 

“I’m sure she has her reason for keeping this hidden.”

Regina walked back into the waiting room and sat down. She took the poem out of her pocket and read it over.

-2 hours later-

“Regina Mills?”

Regina got up and walked over to the doctor.

“How is she?”

Dr. Whale began, "Surgery was a success, and Emma's doing fine. She's still in ICU, but will be wheeled into a room shortly."

“Thank you, doctor.”

A nurse smiled at the brunette and said, “I’ll take you to her room so you can be there when she gets wheeled in.”

“Thank you.” Regina followed the nurse down the hall to the room Emma will be in.

“She should be here shortly.”

Regina walked over to the couch, sat down, took out her cell phone, and dialed the house number. It rang three times.

“Hello?”

“Snow, it’s me. How’s my mom?”

“In a cemetery back in the Enchanted Forest.”

“Not your mother, you airhead! My mother!”

“Oh, Cora is fine. She just took her medicine and went to bed. How’s Emma?”

"She had to have emergency surgery, and they removed her uterus along with the ovaries. Snow, she had four tumors the size of a baseball on her uterus."

“No wonder she was in so much pain!”

"Listen, could you bring me a bag with an extra set of clothes for Emma and me? I don't want to leave her here by herself."

“Sure.”

“Thank you. Oh, I hear them wheeling her in. Talk to you soon.”

They hung up just in time for the nurses wheeling the bed containing Emma inside the room.

“Regina?”

“Yes, Emma, I’m here.”

“This shit’s for the birds! Can I go home?”

The nurse laughed as he was hooking up her IV and medicine bags to a machine. “Ms. Swan, you will be here until the doctor clears you. Until then, get comfortable and rest.”

Emma rolled her eyes, and then the nurse left after explaining the controls on the remote. Regina didn't know how to ask Emma about…her other part unless she just asked.

"Emma, I have to ask you a question, and it's not easy."

Emma reached out for Regina’s hand. The brunette got up, sat in the chair next to the bed, and took the blonde’s hand in hers.

“Regina, I already know what you are going to ask. You are going to ask me about my second set of genitalia.”

Regina’s mouth dropped in shock. “How did you?”

"I figured the doctor spilled it when he explained what all needed to happen to me before the surgery. I am part of the one percent of hermaphrodites who can reproduce from both my penis and uterus. That was the reason I was given up for adoption. My parents didn’t want a freak! So, I went from foster home to foster home all my life because I carried extra baggage no matter where I went. Throughout school, I was bullied by both the girls and the boys. My last foster mother, well, you know how that worked out.”

“What did Neil do when he saw your…”

"My penis? Well, he was only interested in my breasts and vagina. After we finished with the sex and found cum on me, he called me a freak and told me to get out. He didn't want to see me again."

Regina was in tears. How could her best friend take so much cruelty all her life? The brunette kissed Emma’s hand and placed it on her cheek. “Listen to me, Emma Grace. You are beautiful and don’t let anyone tell you anything different.”

Emma smiled. “I have a confession. Neil was the only man I had sex with. No other man wanted to touch me once I undressed in front of them.”

“Listen, Emma, get your rest. We’ll talk more once you’re rested.”

“Thank you for being here with me. I love you, friend.”

Regina smiled. “Love you, too, friend.”

-Two days later Emma's House-

Regina was in the kitchen, fixing Emma's dinner and getting her medication for her to take. Snow walked in.

"Mmmm, it smells good in here! What did you make, Regina?"

Regina smiled as she plated. “Lasagna el Regina. That's the only lasagna Emma eats. You take her to the nearest Olive Garden, and she tells them that they need to learn how to cook lasagna from me."

Snow laughed as Regina picked up the tray and walked out the door. She walked down the hall, and her mother walked out of Emma's bedroom.

“It’s about time! Emma thought the garbage disposal swallowed you whole!”

Regina shook her head. "Mom, I cooked Emma her favorite meal, and that's what took so long. Could you help me with the door?"

Cora opened the door to Emma’s room.

“Look who I found, kiddo!”

Emma smiled as she walked out of the bathroom, holding her stomach.

“Emma,” Regina set down the tray then went straight to the blonde’s side, “are you alright? What’s wrong?”

“It pulls when I stand up and walk around. When I’m sitting or lying down, I’m fine.”

"Well, sit, I brought your supper and medicine."

“Regina, since you walked in, I could tell in your eyes that you were trying to find it.”

“Trying to find what.”

“My penis.”

Regina started laughing, "No, I wasn't," then made a lustful expression. "Yes, I was.”

Emma shook her head, then moved the right leg on the shorts over to expose it.

“Holy shit, how in the hell do you hide that big thing in your pants so well?”

Emma shrugged her shoulders. “It’s a gift.”

They shared a laugh, and Emma inhaled her lasagna in three bites. After taking her medicine, Emma got Regina to sit with her on the bed on the right side. Regina was playing with the bedsheets, always looking at Emma's direction.

“Go lock the door.”

Regina gave Emma a "what the hell" expression, then the blonde said, "You know you want to experiment with me, and I want to have sex with someone, so go lock the door."

The brunette got up, walked over to the door, and locked it. She turned around, walked over to the bed, moved the tray to the floor, sat down on Emma’s side of the bed, and quickly pulled off Emma’s shorts. With lust in her eyes, Regina took the member in her hand and began stroking it. 

“Aren’t you ready to take me on?”

“Emma?”

“Yes?”

“Shut up and let me ride you!”

Emma motioned that her lips were sealed. Regina got Emma's penis standing straight up at attention. The brunette stripped down and positioned herself on top of the blonde. The two women gazed into each other's eyes.

“Regina, it’s alright. Just think I’m your celebrity crush.”

Regina shook her head. “No, I don’t want to do that. This is me accepting you for who you are. Like I said before, you’re beautiful in every way.”

After she finished her statement, she slid down, accepting Emma into her. Both women moaned in pleasure as Regina took Emma inside. Regina began rocking her hips, and Emma slid her hands up the brunette's sides to her breasts. The blonde began kneading the brunette's breasts in rhythm to the movement of the hips.

“Oh shit, Regina, this is amazing!”

"Oh, yes! Mmmm Emma!"

Emma sat up and took one of Regina's nipples in her mouth. She licked then sucked, causing Regina to speed up her movements. Emma decided to take Regina full-on and began matching Regina's movements with thrusts.

"Oh, Emma!"

Emma gave Regina a passionate kiss to the lips caressing the brunette’s tongue with hers.

"Regina, keep up your loud moaning, then Cora will come in."

“Emma, don’t kill the moment and go deeper!”

Emma thrust in more profound, hitting Regina's spot.

“Emma, that’s it! Faster!”

The blonde sped up, continuing to thrust deep, then Regina couldn't take it anymore.

“Emma, I’m right there. Oh, Emma!”

One more deep thrust and both women reached their climax together. Regina continued to ride it out until she couldn't feel Emma pulsating inside her anymore. The women gazed into each other's eyes, then Regina's widened with concern.

"Oh, my God, Emma, are you alright? You just had surgery, and here we are finishing up…" she motioned between the two of them. "We just finished up…"

“Having sex.”

"Yes," Regina exhaled, then Emma took Regina's hands in hers.

“I am fine, Regina. Now, get dressed and bring my tray back to the kitchen before they come looking for you.”

They shared a laugh as Regina picked up her clothes and walked into Emma’s bathroom. Emma joined her after picking up her shorts and unlocking the bedroom door. She began cleaning herself off, and after brushing her hair, Regina turned to Emma.

“Our secret and it was a one-time thing.”

Emma nodded. "My lips are sealed, and it was a one-time thing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If Only She Knew poem by Kiara Wilson


	5. Sisterly Love...Not!

-Two Months Later Emma’s House 2 am-

Regina opened and closed the door to Emma's room then locked it. She pulled the covers back, pulled down Emma's pajama bottoms, and licked Emma's penis.

“Mmmm, that feels amazing.”

Regina took Emma's length in her mouth and began bobbing her head up and down the shaft. Emma groaned then when she opened her eyes to see what was going on.

“Regina!”

“Shh, you want Snow and my mother coming in?”

Emma quickly answered, “No.”

“Now shut up, undress, and give me what I need.”

“What you need or what you want?”

Regina took off her clothes, positioned herself, and slowly slid down Emma’s length. “Both.”

“Door’s locked?”

“Yes.”

“Good,” Emma flipped Regina to where she was lying down on the bed. “My turn to be on top.”

The blonde began her thrusts slow, and the brunette arched her back.

“Oh, Emma, oh.”

“Damn it, if you keep moaning like that then it will be very short.”

“I can’t help it. Oh, it just feels so wonderful.”

Emma took Regina’s right nipple into her mouth and began to suck on it.

“Oh shit, Emma! Oh, faster.”

The blonde began to pick up the pace, and both women moaned in the heightened erotica that was happening in the bedroom.

“Emma.”

“Yeah?”

“Deeper.”

“Thought you’d never say so.”

She thrust in more profound, causing Regina's moan to go up an octave.

“Oh shit, Emma! I’m about to go!”

“Hold on a little. I’m almost there.”

“Emma.”

“Regina.”

“Now?”

“Yes!”

They both reached their climaxes together, and Emma continued to ride it out until the throbbing subsided. Emma rested her forehead on Regina’s, and the brunette began playing with the blonde’s left nipple.

“Regina.”

"What?" The brunette took the nipple into her mouth, teasing it with her tongue.

"Keep that up, and it will be doggie-style until you scream."

"One problem with that. I don't want anyone to hear us."

“Then you better stop while you’re ahead.”

Regina decided to have her mood killed then she pushed Emma off her.

“What?”

The brunette picked up her clothes, went into the bathroom, closed the door, and locked it. Emma grabbed her robe, put it on, tied it, and stood by her bathroom door.

“Regina, please don’t do this. Come on, open the door so we can talk.”

"What's there to talk about? You were finished with me, so I will go back to my room."

Emma picked the lock and walked in while Regina was only dressed in her pajama bottoms. Emma walked up behind her and rested her head on the brunette's head.

“I will never be done with you. What we have, even though I have no idea what it is, I love it.”

Regina’s hard expression slowly softened. “You do?”

“Yes,” Emma explained, “I love when you sneak into my room at night and give me the best sex I’ve ever had night after night.”

Regina smiled and turned to face Emma. "I love getting the best sex I've ever had night after night. The thing about it is, I think I'm addicted to you."

The women shared a laugh, then Regina kissed Emma's cheek. "So, what do we call this?"

“Friends with benefits?”

They laughed, and Regina nodded. "Friends with benefits. I love it."

The blonde took the brunette in her arms, and the brunette wrapped her arms around her.

“I’m so glad you’re not mad at me anymore.”

Regina laughed, “Oh Emma, I can’t believe that you’re back in the mood for it!”

Emma looked down, “Damn it! I guess I need to run some cold water on it before I go back to bed.”

The brunette got that mischievous look. She pulled the bathroom door shut, locked it, and pulled down her panties and pajama bottoms. Emma had a wide grin on her face, untied her robe, and let it hit the floor. She turned Regina around, bent her over, and quickly thrust her phallus inside.

“Oh shit!”

"The best thing about this bathroom is soundproof. So, no one will hear us at all. Time for you to scream.”

Emma rammed in deeper and harder. Regina’s moan climbed two octaves with each thrust.

"Emma, oh, Emma! Mmmm."

“Regina, this is heaven!”

"Oh, yes! Emma, I'm so close!"

“We just started. You can’t hold out a little longer?”

“You will have to slow down a lot!”

Emma slowed her thrusts, and Regina's moan was kicking Emma's hormones into overdrive. Her hands slowly made their way up the brunette's sides to her breasts. The blonde began kneading the breasts and flicking the nipple with one of her fingers.

“Emma, you’re not making this any easier.”

“I guess I will have to make you cum twice.”

Regina turned to look at Emma with a wicked smile. “I dare you.”

Emma quickened her pace and grabbed on to Regina’s breasts. The blonde rammed into the brunette so hard that the moans were beginning to turn into screams.

“Emma, oh shit, Emma!”

There it was the first wave of euphoria for the brunette, and Emma continued to pick up her speed until she was entirely inside the brunette.

“Oh Emma, this feels so…so…”

“Fucking fantastic?”

“Yes!”

“Regina, I’m almost there.”

"Sit down; I'll take it from here so we can go together."

Emma sat down on the edge of the tub, and Regina quickly slid back down, then Emma stood up, pushing Regina's back to the wall. The blonde continued the fast speed filling up the brunette with her length.

"Oh, Emma, I'm right there!"

“Me too!”

They reached their climax with two deep thrusts, and Regina continued to ride out the waves until Emma stopped throbbing. They looked into each other's eyes and smiled.

“It gets better and better.”

Regina laughed as Emma set her down. After they both changed back into their pajamas, Regina answered what Emma said earlier.

“Yes, it does get better and better.”

The brunette walked out of the bathroom, and to the bedroom door. She quickly turned around to look back at the blonde.

“Not a word?”

“Not a word.”

Regina smiled, quietly opened the door, and closed it behind her.

* * * * *THE OUAT GIRLS* * * * *

-10 am Kitchen Emma’s House-

Snow, Regina, and Emma were sitting at the table discussing birthday party plans.

“Alright, tomorrow is the big day. Snow will take Mom out shopping while Emma stays here to welcome the guests, and I go to the airport to pick up Mom’s surprise.”

"And what a surprise it will be," Emma said, then Snow's mouth dropped.

"Regina, Emma knows about the surprise, and I don't!"

“How can I say this?” Regina thought about it then decided to be blunt. “You have a big mouth.”

Emma nodded. "It's true; you have a big mouth, Snow. You can't keep a secret."

“I can keep a secret!” Snow turned to Regina. “If I can’t keep a secret, would your late-night masturbations still be secretive?”

Regina wanted to strangle Snow, and Emma laughed so hard she let out a snort. Regina gave Emma a pair of eyes that said she wanted to kill her.

“Oh, I guess I can tell you.” Regina got up, walked over to the buffet door, pushed it, and then _thud!_

“Ow! My nose!”

Regina sat down in her spot, then called out, "Mom, get away from the door!" She listened to hear the footsteps go away then deemed for it to safe to talk. “I’m going to be flying Aunt Nora, who we call Granny, for Mom’s birthday. They haven’t spoken to each other in years!”

“That’s wonderful! She would love that surprise.” Snow replied then Regina heard a noise from the back door.

“Mom, move away from the door!”

Cora came out from the mudroom. "Do you have eyes in the back of your head or what?"

“What all did you hear?”

"All I heard was that I would love that surprise. Does she know?" Cora pointed to Snow, knowing how the pixie-haired brunette can't keep a secret.

Snow smiled wickedly, “I’ll never tell.”

"She knows. Hey Snow, why don't we go to the little Dairy Queen, and I'll buy you a strawberry sundae."

Snow’s eyes lit up. “With chocolate sprinkles on it!”

“Yep.”

Snow caught on, “Sorry, Cora, I smell a fish caught in a trap.”

Cora snapped her fingers, “I was so close!”

Regina shook her head while Emma was holding in a laugh while Cora followed Snow out of the kitchen.

* * * * *THE OUAT GIRLS* * * * *

-Cora’s Birthday Party 2 hours before-

Emma was hanging last minute decorations with Snow when Cora came in walking with a cane very slowly.

"Alright, Snow, I'm ready to go shopping."

The two women looked at Cora, then Emma asked with concern. "Cora, what's the matter?"

"I saw my doctor this week, and he said that my heart is a ticking time bomb. He said any surprise and kaboom. Unless you know any surprises, Snow?"

Emma caught on to Cora. "Cora, stop that. Just because Snow is feeble, dim-witted, and doesn’t think before she speaks doesn’t mean you can play tricks on her.”

"Yeah!" Snow nodded, then Cora tossed the cane aside. "Alright, let's go, Snow."

Snow and Cora walked into the kitchen to go to the garage. Regina walked into the living room from the front door.

“They didn’t leave yet!”

“Cora was doing her many attempts to get Snow to ruin the surprise.”

Regina rolled her eyes as she walked into the kitchen. Snow and Cora still didn’t leave.

“Did you two forget that today is shopping day?”

“Cora was taking her sweet time and trying to get me to give in and ruin the surprise, but Emma kept me from saying anything.”

"Mom, behave, and you two go finish getting what we need for tonight! Time is running out!"

They walked into the garage, then Regina ran out to go to the front door, and Granny was standing there.

"Aunt Nora! Hurry and get in before anyone notices you."

“Regina, I was sitting on a plane for hours. I refuse to sit in a car until my crazy sister decides to leave the house.”

Regina shook her head, then the doorbell rang.

“Emma, go put Aunt Nora in my room! Quickly!”

Emma took Granny by the arm and led her to Regina's bedroom. Regina opened the door, and the flower guy was back holding a bouquet of six red roses and six sunset roses.

“Flower delivery for Regina Mills.”

"Thank you," Regina smiled as she took the flowers, and the guy left.

She smelled the flowers, and Emma walked out of the hallway.

“More from your secret admirer?” The blonde admired the beautiful roses and sniffed them.

“Yes, I want to read the card. Let’s see.” She opened the envelope, unfolded the card, and read. “Carnal apple, Woman filled, burning moon, dark smell of seaweed, crush of mud and light, what secret knowledge is clasped between your pillars? What primal night does Man touch with his senses? Ay, Love is a journey through waters and stars, through suffocating air, sharp tempests of grain: Love is a war of lightning, and two bodies ruined by a single sweetness. Kiss by kiss, I cover your tiny infinity, your margins, your rivers, your diminutive villages, and a genital fire, transformed by delight, slips through the narrow channels of blood to precipitate a nocturnal carnation, to be, and be nothing but light in the dark.”

Emma was the first one to say something. “Wow! Whoever this admirer is, I want to meet him and bed him after I see him.”

“Emma, whoever it is, already mine so you can’t take.”

“Whoever that is sounds like they want to fuck you and then throw you to the wolves.”

Regina and Emma turned to see Granny walk out of the hallway back into the living room.

“Aunt Nora, I have been receiving these notes and flowers for months now.”

“Yeah, he wants your pussy.”

“Aunt Nora!”

Emma was laughing so hard that she started snorting.

* * * * *THE OUAT GIRLS* * * * *

-Cora’s Birthday Party-

Cora was surrounded by her friends and her family that lived in Storybrooke. She walked over to Snow.

“I have to give it to you, Snow. You kept the surprise from me.”

“I know. I’m so proud of myself!”

"Regina caved and gave me my present. Oh, boy, I was surprised!"

Regina walked up to Cora and Snow, and Snow questioned, “Regina, you already told Cora that…”

"Snow," Regina shook her head, then Snow stopped talking. Regina just couldn't keep it anymore. "Alright, Mom, you win. You always win."

“Of course, I always win. I’m the best.”

Regina made a noise with her wine glass getting everyone’s attention.

"Can I have everyone's attention, please? I would like to thank everyone for coming to my mother's birthday celebration. To show my love and appreciation for the mother, I was blessed to have, and I cooked up this little surprise. So, without further a due, Happy Birthday Mom. Emma!"

Emma walked in with Granny dressed in a lovely gray dress.

Cora turned to Regina with a confused look on her face. “This old bat is my surprise?”

Regina's mouth dropped then Granny fired back. "Who the hell you're calling old? You're only two years younger than me! Listen, if I had known that I was going to be flown hours away to get this sort of treatment, I would have stayed home!"

"Beat it, you ancient sack of cellulite!"

Regina, Emma, Snow, and the guests’ mouths dropped. Granny fired back, “Go to hell, you aged liver cheese sandwich.”

“That’s it! I hate her!”

Granny replied, “And I hate her more!”

Cora's bedroom door slammed, and Regina's bedroom door slammed. The guests were confused about what to do next. Regina, Emma, and Snow looked at each other, not knowing what to do with the feuding sisters.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poem Regina received was written by Pablo Neruda titled, “Carnal Apple Woman Filled Burning Moon.”


	6. Feuding Sisters

**On the last episode of The OUAT Girls…**

_Regina opened and closed the door to Emma's room then locked it. She pulled the covers back, pulled down Emma's pajama bottoms, and licked Emma's penis._

_“Mmmm, that feels amazing.”_

_Regina took Emma's length in her mouth and began bobbing her head up and down the shaft. Emma groaned then when she opened her eyes to see what was going on._

_“Regina!”_

_“Shh, you want Snow and my mother coming in?”_

_Emma quickly answered, “No.”_

_“Now shut up, undress, and give me what I need.”_

_“What you need or what you want?”_

_Regina took off her clothes, positioned herself, and slowly slid down Emma’s length. “Both.”_

_“Door’s locked?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“Good,” Emma flipped Regina to where she was lying down on the bed. “My turn to be on top.”_

_**********************************************************_

_Snow, Regina, and Emma were sitting at the table discussing birthday party plans._

_“Alright, tomorrow is the big day. Snow will take Mom out shopping while Emma stays here to welcome the guests, and I go to the airport to pick up Mom’s surprise.”_

_"And what a surprise it will be," Emma said, then Snow's mouth dropped._

_"Regina, Emma knows about the surprise, and I don't!"_

_“How can I say this?” Regina thought about it then decided to be blunt. “You have a big mouth.”_

_Emma nodded. "It's true; you have a big mouth, Snow. You can't keep a secret."_

_“I can keep a secret!” Snow turned to Regina. “If I can’t keep a secret, would your late-night masturbations still be secretive?”_

_Regina wanted to strangle Snow, and Emma laughed so hard she let out a snort. Regina gave Emma a pair of eyes that said she wanted to kill her._

_“Oh, I guess I can tell you.” Regina got up, walked over to the buffet door, pushed it, and then thud!_

_“Ow! My nose!”_

_Regina sat down in her spot, then called out, "Mom, get away from the door!" She listened to hear the footsteps go away then deemed for it to safe to talk. "I'm going to be flying Aunt Nora in, who we call Granny, for Mom's birthday. They haven't spoken to each other in years!"_

_“That’s wonderful! She would love that surprise.”_

_******************************************************_

_“Did you two forget that today is shopping day?”_

_“Cora was taking her sweet time and trying to get me to give in and ruin the surprise, but Emma kept me from saying anything.”_

_"Mom, behave, and you two go finish getting what we need for tonight! Time is running out!"_

_They walked into the garage, then Regina ran out to go to the front door, and Granny was standing there._

_"Aunt Nora! Hurry and get in before anyone notices you."_

_“Regina, I was sitting on a plane for hours. I refuse to sit in a car until my crazy sister decides to leave the house.”_

_********************************************************_

_Emma was the first one to say something. “Wow! Whoever this admirer is, I want to meet him and bed him after I see him.”_

_“Emma, whoever it is, already mine so you can’t take.”_

_“Whoever that is sounds like they want to fuck you and then throw you to the wolves.”_

_Regina and Emma turned to see Granny walk out of the hallway back into the living room._

_“Aunt Nora, I have been receiving these notes and flowers for months now.”_

_“Yeah, he wants your pussy.”_

_“Aunt Nora!”_

_Emma was laughing so hard that she started snorting._

_********************************************************_

_"Alright, Mom, you win. You always win."_

_“Of course, I always win. I’m the best.”_

_Regina made a noise with her wine glass getting everyone’s attention._

_"Can I have everyone's attention, please? I would like to thank everyone for coming to my mother's birthday celebration. To show my love and appreciation for the mother, I was blessed to have, and I cooked up this little surprise. So, without further a due, Happy Birthday Mom. Emma!"_

_Emma walked in with Granny dressed in a lovely gray dress._

_Cora turned to Regina with a confused look on her face. “This old bat is my surprise?”_

_Regina's mouth dropped then Granny fired back. "Who the hell you're calling old? You're only two years younger than me! Listen, if I had known that I was going to be flown hours away to get this sort of treatment, I would have stayed home!"_

_"Beat it, you ancient sack of cellulite!"_

_Regina, Emma, Snow, and the guests’ mouths dropped. Granny fired back, “Go to hell, you aged liver cheese sandwich.”_

_“That’s it! I hate her!”_

_Granny replied, “And I hate her more!”_

_Cora's bedroom door slammed, and Regina's bedroom door slammed. The guests were confused about what to do next. Regina, Emma, and Snow looked at each other, not knowing what to do with the feuding sisters._

****************************************************************************

Episode 6 Feuding Sisters

-Cora’s Birthday Party-

Regina was still stunned at what just happened. The guests were still trying to figure out what to do.

“Regina, thank you for inviting us, but we are going to go.”

“Thank you for coming, Mrs. Suzie. I apologize for what has happened.”

Regina sat down on the sofa after the last guest left, then Emma and Snow joined her.

“I just don’t understand.” Regina began. “Why did Mom and Aunt Nora start fighting like cats and dogs?”

Emma began to scratch Regina's back; then, Snow shook her head. "This reminds me of my Aunt Brunhilda and Aunt Nelda."

“Snow,” Emma said, “not right now. Regina’s trying to figure out what to do with her mom and aunt.”

"Aunt Brunhilda was planning a surprise birthday party for Aunt Nelda. Well, Aunt Nelda hates surprise birthday parties, and Aunt Brunhilda knew it. Well, it was set up nice, and everyone was having a good time. When Aunt Nelda entered the room, we yelled surprise! Aunt Nelda yelled a couple of German swear words then died right there.”

Regina and Emma just stared at Snow while the pixie-haired brunette nodded. Regina stood up then gave Snow an aggravated glare.

“Alright, I'm going to talk to Aunt Nora. You two go talk to Mom."

The women went down the hall then went their separate ways.

* * * * *THE OUAT GIRLS* * * * *

-Regina’s bedroom-

Regina opened the door, walked into her bedroom, and closed the door behind her.

"Alright, Aunt Nora, what's going on? Something happened that caused Mom to go off on you like that."

Granny looked away, staring at the closet.

“Please, Aunt Nora, tell your favorite niece everything.”

“When did your cousin Mia get in?”

Regina rolled her eyes. “Aunt Nora.”

“Alright, I can take a hint. Picture it, Storybrooke 1962. Your mother and I were at a Christmas Party at Mayor Midas’s house when your mom got drunk off her ass. She was making a complete idiot of herself, and she wasn't letting up on the spiked punch! I pulled her into the hallway, and I asked her. 'Cora, please lay off the punch! Do you want to do something that you normally wouldn’t do and regret it? What would your husband, Henry, say?’ She said that your father was dead to her and she wanted to bang Midas! After I caught her kissing Midas, I told her that what she did was wrong and that I would never speak to her again. So, I packed my bags and moved back to the Enchanted Forest. When you called to invite me to her party, I thought she was ready to apologize. When she reacted that way, I knew I could never trust her again.”

“Aunt Nora,” Regina took the old woman’s hand in hers, “What if, this was all a misunderstanding?”

"Then, I am willing to make amends."

-Cora’s Bedroom-

Emma and Snow opened the door to Cora’s bedroom, walked in, and closed the door behind them. They sat down on the bed on each side of Cora.

“Alright,” Emma started, “What’s going on?”

“Yeah, what happened to you and Granny that caused you to blow up like that?”

Cora closed her eyes. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

Emma fired at her, “I’ll put you out on the street, you old bag.”

"Alright, alright! Picture it, Storybrooke 1962 Mayor Midas's Christmas Party. Nora and I went to Midas's annual Christmas Party, and boy was it hoppin'. I had a little too much punch and was having a grand time. I probably said a lot of things that I would have regretted, but I digress. Nora pulled me aside, telling me that I need to leave Midas alone that he's bad news, and I told her that I could handle him. She told me to leave him alone or tell my husband, Henry, how I acted that night. Henry used to hate it when I got drunk off my ass, so I decided to behave myself. Later during the evening, Nora went off on me because she said she saw me kissing Midas. I never kissed Midas. She called me a liar, and a cheat, then stormed out of the house, and out of my life for forty-nine years. When she arrived at the party, I thought she came to patronize me again. That’s why I acted the way I did.”

Emma took Cora's hand in hers. "What if all of this was just one big misunderstanding?"

"I think you need to talk to Granny." Snow chimed in, then Cora shook her head.

“Cora,” Emma was getting tired of the old woman’s childish behavior.

-Emma’s House Living Room-

Emma and Snow had Cora in the living room then Regina brought Granny in. The tension in the room was suffocating.

Regina began, “Aunt Nora has something to say.” She pushed Granny toward Cora.

“Cora also has something to say.” Emma pushed Cora toward Granny.

Cora and Granny looked at each other, then quickly turned their heads away.

"I like your dress," Cora commented.

"Thank you," Granny replied, then commented. "I like your shoes. Are those new?"

“Yes, and thank you.”

“Nora, I’m sorry that I got so drunk at Midas’s party that I said things that I didn’t mean.”

“And?”

Cora was confused. “And what?”

"And for kissing Midas, then lying about it! I saw you kiss him, and that was disrespecting Henry!"

“I never kissed Midas! Midas was the ugliest man I ever met; inside and outside!”

“Of course, it was you. You were wearing mom’s scarf with a diamond broach holding it together.”

“Nora, I was wearing a pearl camo broach! It was Selena Fortuna who was kissing Midas that night.”

Granny held out her arms, “Aw, Cora.”

Cora held out her arms, “Aw, Nora.”

The women embraced each other, and Regina smiled. “I’m so glad the two of you are speaking to each other again!”

“And to think that it was all over thinking Cora acted like a slut for one night.”

Nora leaned toward Cora to whisper in her ear, "The short-haired broad…crazy or stupid?"

Cora replied out loud, “We believe it’s a mixture of both.”

They both nodded in agreement.

-Emma’s Bedroom-

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

Emma walked toward the door, opened it, and Regina pushed the blonde inside, closing the door behind her. The brunette planted a hungry, lustful kiss on the blonde.

"Regina," Emma broke the kiss. "As much as I am enjoying this, you know that we have Cora, Snow, and Granny within earshot of my bedroom."

“Emma, shut up and fuck me!”

“You’re the boss.”

Regina pushed Emma on the bed and quickly pulled up Emma's nightgown. She took Emma’s length in her mouth and began to suck the head.

“Oh shit, Regina! Mmm.”

Regina’s head bobbed up and down.

“Oh fuck, Regina! Ah!”

“What’s all the racket in here? Holy shit!”

Regina and Emma turned to see Nora, and their faces turned red. Emma fixed her gown the best she could, and Regina pulled Nora into the bedroom.

“Aunt Nora, it’s not what it looks like.”

Granny gave a "bull shit" expression, then Regina replied, "Alright, it is what it looks like. Aunt Nora, Emma, and I have a 'friends with benefits' relationship. No one knows about this except for you. Please don't tell mom!"

“I’m not saying a word. If the sex is good, why not have as much as you want?”

Emma replied, “It’s heavenly.”

“Why the hell you two aren’t fucking each other every second you have?”

The women laughed, then Granny got up.

“Goodnight, you two.”

“Goodnight, Aunt Nora.”

“Goodnight, Granny.”

Granny left the room, and Regina and Emma laughed.

“Bathroom?” Emma suggested.

“Right behind you!”

Regina and Emma got up, ran into the bathroom, and closed the door behind them.

_Click._


	7. Emma's Uncle/Regina's New Man

-Two Months Later Emma’s House 10 am-

Regina fixed herself a cup of chamomile tea then sat down next to Snow and Cora. Emma ran into the kitchen.

“Girls! You never guessed who I just got off the phone with!”

The three women shook their heads then Emma said, "My Uncle Robin is coming to town, and he wanted to take me out for supper tonight. Well, I have a date tonight, and I need someone to take my place."

"Emma, I would love to, but David is taking me out tonight." Snow smiled, then Regina was curious. "So, you and David are getting serious. Are you two thinking about the long term?"

Snow blushed, “We have been talking about where we see us in the future.”

"Oh!" Emma was so excited that she pulled up the barstool and sat down. "Did you two talk about marriage yet?"

“No, we haven’t in detail, but he has been dropping hints here and there.”

Regina coughed then placed a hand on her stomach. "Excuse me; I'll be right back." She left the kitchen, coughing with her cup of tea.

"Poor Regina, I hope she's alright." Snow said, and Cora has a quizzical look on her face.

“My God, what am I going to do? Cora, would you go out with my Uncle Robin?”

"Shame on you for dumping your family for a cheap date!"

“Please?”

“Talk Regina into it.”

Emma got up and walked out into the living room. Regina was walking back toward the kitchen, and Emma decided to stop her.

“Regina! Could you go out with my Uncle Robin tonight?”

“No.”

"Please, Regina, I'll do anything you want for two months plus he's been dying to meet you!"

“Anything?”

“Anything!”

“Alright, I guess I’ll go. I just hope I’ll be feeling better by the time he gets here.”

“Regina,” Emma hugged the brunette, “Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!”

-6:00 pm Captain Hook’s Seafood Restaurant-

Regina and Robin were sitting at the table, utterly silent while other families and couples were talking.

Robin was the next to speak. "So, you’re an online school teacher?”

“Yep,” Regina nodded then she asked, “And you make archery equipment?”

"Yep, yep, yep." Robing answered, then sighed, "So…"

Regina couldn't take it anymore. "Look, Robin, I know this is a little awkward."

The waiter came up to their table and tied a long plastic bib around their necks so their clothes wouldn't get crab juice on them, and Regina continued. "Okay, not as awkward as right now."

Robin chuckled, then the brunette continued, "I only did this as a favor to Emma. She told me that you were dying to meet me."

“Hold on,” Robin interrupted, “Emma said that you were a single lonely woman that wanted to meet me.”

They both burst into a laughing fit, and Regina questioned, “So you didn’t want to go out with me at all?”

“Not a chance!”

They laughed some more, and Robin asked, "And you didn't want to go out with me?"

"Hell, no!"

“Of course, you know Emma has to be punished.”

“I love the way you’re thinking! So,” Regina twirled her glass of water around. “What do you have in mind?”

“Let’s pretend that you and I are going to get married.”

Regina’s eyes widened. “Married? You and me?”

"Yes, I'll come over tomorrow, saying how I can't stand to be without you."

“This is the beginning of a wonderful friendship.” Regina held up her glass. “To revenge!”

“Revenge.”

They clicked their glasses together, took a drink, and the server came and dumped the crabs on the table. Regina picked up a crab.

"Oh look, this little beady-eyed one looks like my mother."

She grabbed the hammer and smashed it. Some juice flew and landed on Robin’s bib.

-Next Day Emma’s House Living Room 10:00 am-

Regina walked into the living room, acting gleefully. "Good morning, everyone! What a glorious day!" She turned to Emma. "Oh, Emma, I want to thank you for last night. Robin was a dream."

Regina walked into the kitchen, then the doorbell rang. Emma walked to the door, opened it, and Robin was standing to hold a bouquet of a flower mixture of Daisies, Lilacs, Calla Lilies, and Yellow Roses.

“Oh girls, Uncle Robin came to give his lovely niece a present!”

Regina walked out of the kitchen and noticed Robin standing at the door. Robin moved the bouquet away from Emma and walked over to Regina. Emma was stunned at what just happened.

“Regina, I apologize for coming here in the morning.”

“You don’t have to apologize at all.”

Robin handed the flowers to her, and Regina accepted them with a smile.

“Last night was so incredible that it reminded me of my time with my late wife that passed away ten years ago.”

“Last night was wonderful for me as well. I haven’t felt that special in so long.”

Emma had a ‘wtf’ expression on her face at that comment. Robin dropped down to one knee.

“Regina, I am at that point in my life where I don't want to wait for something, which turns into a missed opportunity. What I am trying to say is, Regina, will you…"

"I think he's going to ask her out again!" Snow replied, very giddy.

Emma, Cora, Robin, and Regina just looked at her with a ‘what the hell’ expression, then Regina turned her attention back to Robin.

“You were saying?”

“Regina, will you marry me?”

"Oh, Robin!"

Emma shook her head in protest.

"Oh, yes! Oh yes! Oh, yes!"

Their lips met in a passionate kiss. Emma walked up to them.

“No!” Emma pulled on Regina’s arm. “ **No! No! No!** What the hell is wrong with you two? You just met! You can’t be in love! What do you have in common?”

Regina and Robin sat down on the couch, and Regina replied, “I’ll show you what we have in common.”

Regina knelt on the couch then planted a heated kiss to Robin’s lips.

Emma placed a hand on her stomach. “I think I’m going to be sick!” She ran down the hall, into her bedroom, and closed the door.

-Emma’s Bedroom-

After emptying her stomach contents in her bathroom, Emma picked up the phone in her room and dialed it.

“Hello, Angie? Yeah, it’s Emma. No, it’s something different this time. What flower means saying goodbye to someone you love? I’ll take a dozen of those. The card needs to say this.”

-4:00 pm Emma’s House Living Room-

Regina was sitting on the couch while Snow was sitting on the recliner reading one of her favorite books. Cora walked in from leaving Emma’s room.

“She’s still not going to talk to me?”

“Boy, you and Robin really got her upset. I’ve never seen her that way before.”

"Oh, no." Regina buried her face in her hands. "I hope we didn't overdo it."

Snow looked up, very confused. "Overdid what?"

Regina gave Snow a 'you've got to be kidding me' expression. "Overdid the scrambled eggs. Overblown the 'fake' relationship Robin and I have just to pay Emma back for setting us up with lies about each other. Ugh…I'm starting to feel sick again."

_Ding! Dong!_

Regina, Cora, and Snow looked at each other, shrugged their shoulders, and Regina went to get the door. She opened the door. The same flower guy who has brought her beautiful roses for months now has a bouquet of Geraniums.

“Regina?”

“Yes?”

“These are for you.” He handed the bouquet to her with a sad expression knowing what the flower represents.

“Thank you.”

Regina took the flowers then closed the door when the flower guy left. She walked over to the sofa, sat down, put the flowers in her lap, and opened the envelope. She read the contents aloud.

“You make me laugh and smile when I need a cry, even if it's only for a little while. You make me happy when I am sad, even when I'm really mad. You take the weight off my shoulders and the worry from my mind; you really are one of a kind. You came into my life and turned it around, and with that, our love was found. I'll always love you through the bad times and the good, even when you eat my food. You picked me up when I was down, when no one else was around. You helped me grow and find who I am, and for that, you are a better woman. Now it's time for us to part ways, live our lives and welcome in the good days. I'll always miss you, and you'll always have my heart. With all my love, your sweetheart.”

“Regina, there’s another note.” Snow handed her a piece of folded paper.

"Snow, could you read it to me, please?"

Snow read, "All my time spent with you, I always wished and prayed that you would find the one you love. I also wished and prayed that it would be me, but it wasn't until recently that I realized that it wasn't. This will be the last you hear from me as your secret admirer. I will continue to admire from afar, but I will never get the chance to show you my love, anymore. I wish you well, and I pray that he will treat you well with love, honesty, and respect. Love you with a broken heart, your secret admirer."

Regina couldn't hold back the tears anymore nor the vile that was traveling up to her mouth. She ran into her bedroom and slammed the door. Cora looked at Snow and Snow looked at Cora. The older woman began crying, and the pixie-haired woman took her into an embrace in an attempt to soothe her.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The poem, “My Love,” was written by Emily L. Webber. I changed one word in the poem; man to woman. Other than that, the poem belongs to Emily Webber.


	8. Secret Admirer Revealed

_On the last episode of The OUAT Girls…_

_“Girls! You never guessed who I just got off the phone with!”_

_The three women shook their heads then Emma said, "My Uncle Robin is coming to town, and he wanted to take me out for supper tonight. Well, I have a date tonight, and I need someone to take my place."_

_"Emma, I would love to, but David is taking me out tonight." Snow smiled._

_“My God, what am I going to do? Cora, would you go with my Uncle Robin?”_

_"Shame on you for dumping your family for a cheap date!"_

_“Please?”_

_“Talk Regina into it.”_

_*********************************************************_

_“Regina! Could you go out with my Uncle Robin tonight?”_

_“No.”_

_"Please, Regina, I'll do anything you want for two months plus he's been dying to meet you!"_

_“Anything?”_

_“Anything!”_

_“Alright, I guess I’ll go. I just hope I’ll be feeling better by the time he gets here.”_

_“Regina,” Emma hugged the brunette, “Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!”_

_**********************************************************_

_Regina couldn't take it anymore. "Look, Robin, I know this is a little awkward."_

_The waiter came up to their table and tied a long plastic bib around their necks so their clothes wouldn't get crab juice on them, and Regina continued. "Okay, not as awkward as right now."_

_Robin chuckled, then the brunette continued, "I only did this a favor to Emma. She told me that you were dying to meet me."_

_“Hold on,” Robin interrupted, “Emma said that you were a single lonely woman that wanted to meet me.”_

_They both burst into a laughing fit, and Regina questioned, “So you didn’t want to go out with me at all?”_

_“Not a chance!”_

_They laughed some more, and Robin asked, "And you didn't want to go out with me?"_

_"Hell, no!"_

_“Of course, you know Emma has to be punished.”_

_“I love the way you’re thinking! So,” Regina twirled her glass of water around. “What do you have in mind?”_

_“Let’s pretend that you and I are going to get married.”_

_Regina’s eyes widened. “Married? You and me?”_

_"Yes, I'll come over tomorrow, saying how I can't stand to be without you."_

_“This is the beginning of a wonderful friendship.” Regina held up her glass. “To revenge!”_

_“Revenge.”_

_They clicked their glasses together and took a drink._

_******************************************************_

_“Regina, I am at that point in my life where I don't want to wait for something, which turns into a missed opportunity. What I am trying to say is, Regina, will you…"_

_"I think he's going to ask her out again!" Snow replied, very giddy._

_Emma, Cora, Robin, and Regina just looked at her with a ‘what the hell’ expression, then Regina turned her attention back to Robin._

_“You were saying?”_

_“Regina, will you marry me?”_

_"Oh, Robin!"_

_Emma shook her head in protest._

_"Oh, yes! Oh yes! Oh, yes!"_

_Their lips met in a passionate kiss. Emma walked up to them._

_“No!” Emma pulled on Regina’s arm._

_*******************************************************_

_After emptying her stomach contents in her bathroom, Emma picked up the phone in her room and dialed it._

_“Hello, Angie? Yeah, it’s Emma. No, it’s something different this time. What flower means saying goodbye to someone you love? I’ll take a dozen of those. The card needs to say this.”_

_*******************************************************_

_“She’s still not going to talk to me?”_

_“Boy, you and Robin really got her upset. I’ve never seen her that way before.”_

_"Oh, no." Regina buried her face in her hands. "I hope we didn't overdo it."_

_Snow looked up, very confused. "Overdid what?"_

_Regina gave Snow a 'you've got to be kidding me' expression. "Overdid the scrambled eggs. Overblown the 'fake' relationship Robin and I have just to pay Emma back for setting us up with lies about each other. Ugh…I'm starting to feel sick again."_

_“Regina?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“These are for you.” He handed the bouquet to her with a sad expression knowing what the flower represents._

_“Thank you.”_

_Regina took the flowers then closed the door when the flower guy left. She walked over to the sofa, sat down, put the flowers in her lap, and opened the envelope. She read the contents aloud._

_“You make me laugh and smile when I need a cry, even if it's only for a little while. You make me happy when I am sad, even when I'm really mad. You take the weight off my shoulders and the worry from my mind; you really are one of a kind. You came into my life and turned it around, and with that, our love was found. I'll always love you through the bad times and the good, even when you eat my food. You picked me up when I was down, when no one else was around. You helped me grow and find who I am, and for that, you are a better woman. Now it's time for us to part ways, live our lives and welcome in the good days. I'll always miss you, and you'll always have my heart. With all my love, your sweetheart.”_

_“Regina, there’s another note.” Snow handed her a piece of folded paper._

_"Snow, could you read it to me, please?"_

_Snow read, "All my time spent with you, I always wished and prayed that you would find the one you love. I also wished and prayed that it would be me, but it wasn't until recently that I realized that it wasn't. This will be the last you hear from me as your secret admirer. I will continue to admire from afar, but I will never get the chance to show you my love, anymore. I wish you well, and I pray that he will treat you well with love, honesty, and respect. Love you with a broken heart, your secret admirer."_

_Regina couldn't hold back the tears anymore nor the vile that was traveling up to her mouth. She ran into her bedroom and slammed the door. Cora looked at Snow and Snow looked at Cora. The older woman began crying, and the pixie-haired woman took her into an embrace in an attempt to soothe her._

******************************************************************************

Episode 8 Secret Admirer Revealed

-1 a.m. Emma’s House-

Regina was in her bathroom, throwing her guts up. After it passed, she flushed the vile contents and rinsed out her mouth. After wiping her face, she glanced at the object to her right by her toilet. Her eyes widened, then she quickly made her way out of her bathroom, into her bedroom, opened the door, then closed it behind her.

The brunette walked over to Emma's door and knocked.

“Who is it?”

“Emma, it’s me. Listen, we need to talk.”

“Come in.”

Regina opened the door, walked in, and closed the door behind her.

“Emma, I’m sorry. Robin and I have nothing going on between us. I know you’ve spoken to him because you haven’t said a word to me. What we did was wrong, and I’m asking for your forgiveness.”

“Regina,” Emma sat up in the bed. “Sit down.”

Regina sat down on the bed, and Emma continued, “I don’t want you to apologize. I deserved what you and Uncle Robin did to me, but I want to know where you and I stand on this 'friends with benefits' relationship. You keep giving me these mixed signals, and you're making me confused about what is happening here."

“Emma, don’t do this. I’ve already been throwing my guts up in sporadic parts of the day. Please don’t make my emotions control my already messed up stomach. I came here to tell you something.”

"Regina, what are your true feelings about me? I need to know. Until you can tell me that we have nothing to talk about."

Regina’s heart dropped. “Emma, I’m…”

“Goodnight, Regina.”

“Emma, please don’t do this. I’m p…”

“I said goodnight.”

Regina slowly got up, walked to the door, and turned to face the blonde who was already settled down in the bed lying on her right side.

“If you want to be a part of **our** lives, you’d know where to find us.”

Emma’s eyes widened then quickly sat up. “Regina?”

The door closed and she didn’t hear anything. 

“Regina?”

Emma got up, opened the door, and Regina’s door was open. She walked down the hall and into Regina's room. It was empty. Even the bathroom door was wide open, and Regina wasn't in there. Emma's head was spinning. She began to panic.

“Cora! Snow!”

* * * * *THE OUAT GIRLS* * * * *

-3 a.m. Kitchen-

Emma was pacing around when Cora and Snow walked in.

“Emma,” Snow questioned, “What’s the matter? Why are you so upset?”

“You and Regina didn’t have a good talk.”

"You got it, Cora. She came in to talk to me, and I asked her something that got her upset. I'm afraid I'm going to lose her!"

Cora held her hands up. “Alright, alright, here’s a story to end all stories. Picture it, Enchanted Forest, forty years ago. Two young maidens, who were the best of friends, went to a ball where the Prince was going to choose his bride. The two girls were having the best time dancing and eating. They both got a chance to dance with the Prince! When the time came for the Prince to choose his bride, he picked one of the friends, and the other friend felt betrayed. The two friends argued. One became the princess, and the other set out for Storybrooke. Emma, that young maiden who left, was me. The princess is nonother than Queen Elizabeth."

Snow and Emma looked at Cora, but it was Emma who spoke. “Cora, you can’t be serious.”

“Then listen to me, kiddo. If you really care for Regina, go to her and tell her. What are you waiting for? Santa Claus?”

Emma smiled, placed her hand on the older woman’s hand, and walked to the door. She turned around and smiled. “Wish me luck.”

The blonde left, and Cora and Snow took each other's hands with a massive smile on their faces.

* * * * *THE OUAT GIRLS* * * * *

-Weeping Willow Park 6 a.m.-

Regina sat on a double-sided park bench looking at a beautiful lake with a family of Mallard Ducks waddling around scavenging for food. The brunette bought some feed for them when she entered the park. She took a hand full and tossed it out in front of her. The drake waddled over and began to eat the food. The hen and four ducklings followed behind then joined in. Regina smiled as the ducklings were waddling closer to her as she was tossing the food.

“You are the cutest family. I wish I could have that soon.”

She pulled out a white stick with a pink cap on it. She smiled with tears in her eyes and heard someone sit down on the other side of the bench. Regina listened to a rustling noise to her right. She turned her head and noticed a bouquet of Sunset Roses.

“Baby, when you hold me, my emotions make it clear just how much you mean to me while we are laying here. I listen to your heartbeat in rhythm with my own, with every pound that warming sound keeps me safe with love you've shown. Baby, when you touch me with hands so soft but strong, you wrap me in your warm embrace, just where I belong.”

Regina turned around then gasped when she saw who it was that was reciting the beautiful poem.

“You hold me close and comfort me all throughout the night until you open up your eyes to first signs of daylight. Baby, when you kiss me before you start your day, the happiness you bring my heart, no words can ever say. You make my life so beautiful, wonderful, and new. You're my hopes and dreams. You're my everything; I'm so in love with you.”

“Emma?”

“Yes?”

“It was you all this time.”

Emma nodded, and Regina motioned for Emma to sit next to her. The blonde got up, walked around, and sat down next to the brunette.

“How long were you in love with me?”

“Since I was pregnant with Henry.”

Regina couldn't hold back the tears. Emma took the brunette into her arms and held her.

“I’m listening now, Regina. What did you want to tell me?”

Regina took a deep breath, gazed into Emma’s eyes, and smiled. “I’m pregnant.”

Emma’s eyes widened. “You?”

“Yes!”

“We’re…”

Regina began to laugh. “Yes!”

“Our baby. My…”

Regina nodded, and Emma planted a long passionate kiss to Regina's eagerly waiting lips. Regina broke the kiss and rested her head on Emma's shoulder.

“Can I tell you a secret?”

“Sure.”

“I was in love with my secret admirer all this time.”

Emma smiled and kissed the top of Regina’s head. “You know we’re going to have to tell your mom and Snow.”

“I know.”

They shared a laugh and watched the sunrise.

* * * * *THE OUAT GIRLS* * * * *

-Emma's House Kitchen 8:00 a.m.-

Cora and Snow were drinking coffee and wore worried expressions on their faces.

“I wonder if Emma found Regina?”

Cora answered the pixie-haired brunette. “I know she found her. I hope they talked and made up.”

“We’re back!” Emma called out.

Snow and Cora got up, walked out of the kitchen to see Regina putting her Sunset Roses in a vase, and Emma standing close to her.

“Regina, those are the same flowers that your secret admirer gave you.” Snow’s mouth dropped when she finally put two and two together. “It was you!”

Emma laughed, and Regina shook her head. Cora smiled, "I had a feeling it was you all along. Come here, kiddo."

Emma walked over to Cora and gave her a huge hug. “Now, can you tell me who knocked up my daughter?”

Regina's mouth dropped, and Emma whispered in Cora's ear. "Oh, boy!"

Cora began inspecting Emma, and Regina laughed when she realized what her mother was doing. Snow was just as confused as ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The poem "Baby When You Hold Me" was written by Shelagh Bullman.


	9. Oh Baby! Part 1 Season Finale

-Seven Months Later-  
-Emma’s House 8:00 a.m.-

A seven-month pregnant Regina walked into the living room to see Snow and Cora sitting down, one knitting and the other reading.

“Good morning!” Regina greeted as she waddled toward the recliner.

Snow looked up. “Good morning, Regina. How are you feeling?”

“Huge! This little princess believes my bladder is a bouncy castle!”

Snow and Cora laughed then Emma walked into the living room. 

“Good morning!” Emma bent down to kiss Regina’s lips. “Good morning, my beautiful wife.”

“Good morning, my love.”

Emma got on her knees in front of Regina, put her hand on Regina's swollen belly, and kissed it. "Good morning, Ma's little princess. I can't wait to see you today. Not much longer until you get to be with us."

Regina shook her head. “You do know that she won’t be here for another two months, right?”

“Actually, less than that since you’re having a c-section at thirty-nine weeks. I know, but I can’t help it. I’m so anxious for her to get here. It’s been so long since Henry, you know.”

Regina placed a hand on top of Emma's. "I know. I miss Henry being little, and I'm so happy that I finally get a chance of being pregnant again; hopefully, I won't deliver a stillborn this time.”

The brunette couldn’t hold back the tears.

"Oh, Regina."

Snow, Cora, and Emma got up to embrace the expectant mother as she let the tears flow.

* * * * *THE OUAT GIRLS* * * * *

-Storybrooke General Dr. Amy Fabin’s Office 3:00 p.m.-

Regina and Emma were sitting in the waiting room, waiting to be called back for the sonogram. Emma took Regina's hand in hers, and the brunette looked at her.

“What?” Regina noticed Emma was holding back tears. “Emma, are you alright? What’s the matter?”

"I'm just happy, that's all."

Regina chuckled a little, kissed Emma’s cheek, and rested her head on Emma’s shoulder.

"I'm happy, too. But, please stop crying, or you're going to make me a basket case."

They both chuckled then the nurse walked in. "Regina Swan-Mills."

Regina and Emma stood up to walk to the back for the ultrasound.

“How are you feeling, mommy? It’s getting close.”

Regina smiled. “Yes, it is. I’m happy yet petrified at the same time. I don’t want a repeat of the last time.”

The nurse replied, “I understand. Today, we will be able to tell if there will be anything we should be concerned about.”

The nurse opened the door to the ultrasound room, and the three women walked in. The nurse shut the door behind them.

"Alright, Regina, get on the exam table, lie back, and lift your shirt up to the top of your belly."

The brunette complied, and the nurse walked over.

“I’m going to put this sheet here so I won’t get this jelly on your cute clothes. It’s going to be a little cool.”

Regina replied, “It feels good. It’s nice and cool.”

“Okay, let’s see the baby.”

The nurse turned on the big monitor and put the probe on Regina's belly. After moving it around, the nurse smiled.

“There she is! You’ve been moving around on me, you little stinker!”

Emma and Regina laughed at the nurse then smiled at the sight of their unborn child, who was sucking her thumb.

“Hey, baby girl! It’s Ma!”

Regina’s eyes watered because she saw something that scared her. The nurse excused herself, walked over to the phone, and paged someone.

"Dixie, hey, Penny. Um…could you come to Ultrasound Room One? I need another set of eyes, and since you're Dr. Fabin's nurse. Okay, thanks."

Emma and Regina exchanged looks, then Emma asked. "Penny, is everything alright?"

"I am just calling Dixie in for another set of eyes on something. I don't want to alarm you, and it's nothing."

A short dark auburn-haired woman, who looked to have been in her early forties, walked in.

“Hi, Regina!”

“Hi, Dixie. You better tell me if there’s anything wrong.”

Dixie smiled at the expectant mother. "You know, I will. Alright, Penny, let's see the baby."

Penny put the probe back, and Dixie got to see what was happening. Dixie walked over to the phone, dialed a number, and picked up the receiver.

“Doctor Fabin, you need to come to Ultrasound Room One immediately.”

Regina and Emma looked at each other with concerned expressions.

"What is going on?" Emma couldn't take it anymore; then, Dixie hung up the phone.

Dixie answered, “Emma, something is wrong with the placenta and the baby’s lungs. The lungs are underdeveloped at this time than what they should. When Dr. Fabin gets here, she will explain more.”

The female doctor walked in and smiled. "Hello, Regina, Emma, what's seems to be going on?"

“Take a look at the ultrasound, Amy. Do you see there and here?”

Amy nodded her head. “Alright, Regina, why don’t you sit up after Penny prints out the photos, clean yourself off, and I will see you in Exam Room Nine. We will continue the exam and discussion there.”

Dixie helped Regina sit up then walked out of the room. After Regina cleaned herself off, the tears poured from her eyes, and Emma embraced her.

-Storybrooke General Dr. Amy Fabin’s Office Exam Room-

Regina and Emma were waiting for Dr. Fabin to come in, and Regina was rubbing her swollen belly.

“It’s happening all over again.”

"Regina, no, it's not."

"Yes, it is, Emma! You weren't there when I was pregnant with Celine! The placenta was thin, and the lungs were underdeveloped. I was on bed rest for the rest of the pregnancy! When I went into labor, it was too much for Celine. She went into cardiac arrest and died while I pushed her out! It's happening all over again! There will be no baby, Emma! We will deliver another stillborn!"

"Not on my watch," Dr. Fabin walked in, pulled up a chair, looked at both concerned mothers, and explained, "Regina, I wasn't around when you had your first. If I were, that baby would be here today. What should have happened then, I'm doing today. You're not going home. I'm admitting you because your placenta is so thin that one wrong turn and it will rupture. I want to keep an eye on you. If tomorrow, nothing changes, we are doing an emergency c-section. The heart is fine, so we won't have any problems with that. Don’t worry, Regina, you and the baby will be taken care of. I promise you.”

-Emma’s House 4:50 p.m.-

Snow and Cora were in the kitchen, eating some cookies-n-cream ice cream when the phone rang. Snow got up, picked up the cordless phone, and answered.

“Hello? Emma, where are you two?”

“Put them on speaker!”

Snow pushed the speaker button.

“The doctor is admitting Regina. The placenta is very thin on the verge of rupturing. She wants to keep an eye on that because she doesn’t want anything to go wrong with the baby.”

Cora chimed in, “Where the hell was this doctor when Regina was pregnant the first time?”

"Well, we have her now, Cora. The baby's lungs are underdeveloped, like how Celine was, but not as bad. If there's no change in the morning, it will be c-section bright and early."

Snow asked, “Do you two need anything?”

"Yes, could you get the bag that we packed and bring it? It looks like we're going to need it earlier than what we thought."

“Sure thing. Anything else that you need?”

“Just a hug from you two. Now hurry up and get here.”

“Emma, don’t worry, we’re coming!”

They hung up, and Cora looked at Snow. “Don’t just stand there! I’m going to be a grandma! Move it!”

Snow and Cora walked briskly out the kitchen to get everything Emma and Regina needed.

-Storybrooke General Maternity Ward-

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Regina's nerves were in overdrive. Celine's birth kept replaying in her mind, continually showing the similarities with this current scenario. Her eyes were red from the constant tear shed, and Emma was right there, holding her hand, giving her a reassuring kiss. But it didn't help her at all.

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Regina's heart rate was speeding up, and Emma noticed it.

“Babe, look at me.”

Regina looked at Emma in the eyes.

“It’s going to be alright. Do you trust me?”

“I trust you completely. Emma, I don’t want to lose another baby. I’m not going to survive another loss.”

"Regina Katherine, stop it! I'm not going to hear this. When you were pregnant with Celine, you didn't have me, and you didn't have Dr. Fabin. This time, you got us both. Our little Katherine Grace will make it."

“How do you know?”

Emma smiled. “A mother’s intuition.”

Regina smiled then laughed as Emma kissed her swollen belly. Snow and Cora walked in carrying the large lilac diaper bag with swans wearing a crown on it with Katherine’s name embroidered in a royal purple color.

"Mom!" Regina reached out to Cora. Cora took her daughter's hand in hers and kissed it. "My baby's having a baby. I'm so happy. It's going to happy this time, kitten."

"Mom, how do you know that? It's Deja Vous all over again!"

“Regina Katherine, you were not raised to give up hope! Now, picture it, Storybrooke 1979. I was nine months pregnant and in labor with you. The doctor told me that the placenta was so thin that a sewing needle could rupture it, and you were in distress. I was so scared that I was going to lose you, but I never gave up hope. I prayed, your father prayed; even the doctor prayed that you were going to make it through. They did a c-section to get you out, and when I heard you cry, I thanked God for giving me you. Not a day goes by that I pray that this baby will make it so that I can see you happy and want to have another baby after this one. This little angel is giving you a second chance. Don't lose faith before she gets here. I didn't give up on you. Don't give up on her."

Regina smiled, and more tears poured from her face. "I love you, Mom!"

Cora kissed Regina's forehead. Emma was now in tears. "Would it be too much if I asked for a group hug?"

“Oh, no,” Snow replied, “That’s what we’re here for.”

The women embraced then shared some laughter.

“This reminds me of a time back in the Enchanted Forest.”

“Shut up, Snow!”

-Storybrooke General Maternity Ward 3:00 a.m.-

Regina moaned in her sleep, causing Emma to wake up. She got up, walked over to Regina's bed, and placed a hand on Regina's belly. It was tight, and that meant one thing.

“Contractions started. Oh, baby girl, it will be alright. I promise.”

Dixie walked in and checked the monitors. Regina woke up to a sharp pain gasping to breathe through it. Dixie and Emma watched as a puddle formed between Regina’s legs. Dixie ran to the phone, dialed a number, and picked up the receiver.

"Dr. Fabin, Regina's water just broke, and she's having contractions."

Regina took Emma’s hand and squeezed it. “Emma, I’m scared.”

“Me, too, babe. Listen, Dr. Fabin will make sure everything is alright.”

Emma and Regina placed their hands on Regina’s swollen belly linking their fingers.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	10. Oh Baby! Part 2 Season Finale

_Previously on The OUAT Girls._

_“Good morning!” Emma bent down to kiss Regina’s lips. “Good morning, my beautiful wife.”_

_“Good morning, my love.”_

_Emma got on her knees in front of Regina, put her hand on Regina's swollen belly, and kissed it. "Good morning, Ma's little princess. I can't wait to see you today. Not much longer until you get to be with us."_

_Regina shook her head. “You do know that she won’t be here for another two months, right?”_

_“Actually, less than that since you’re having a c-section at thirty-nine weeks. I know, but I can’t help it. I’m so anxious for her to get here. It’s been so long since Henry, you know.”_

_Regina placed a hand on top of Emma's. "I know. I miss Henry being little, and I'm so happy that I finally get a chance of being pregnant again; hopefully, I won't deliver a stillborn this time.”_

_The brunette couldn’t hold back the tears._

_"Oh, Regina."_

_Snow, Cora, and Emma got up to embrace the expectant mother as she let the tears flow._

_***********************************************_

_“Doctor Fabin, you need to come to Ultrasound Room One immediately.”_

_Regina and Emma looked at each other with concerned expressions._

_"What is going on?" Emma couldn't take it anymore; then, Dixie hung up the phone._

_Dixie answered, “Emma, something is wrong with the placenta and the baby’s lungs. The lungs are underdeveloped at this time than what they should. When Dr. Fabin gets here, she will explain more.”_

_The female doctor walked in and smiled. "Hello, Regina, Emma, what's seems to be going on?"_

_“Take a look at the ultrasound, Amy. Do you see there and here?”_

_Amy nodded her head. “Alright, Regina, why don’t you sit up after Penny prints out the photos, clean yourself off, and I will see you in Exam Room Nine. We will continue the exam and discussion there.”_

_************************************************_

_“It’s happening all over again.”_

_"Regina, no, it's not."_

_"Yes, it is, Emma! You weren't there when I was pregnant with Celine! The placenta was thin, and the lungs were underdeveloped. I was on bed rest for the rest of the pregnancy! When I went into labor, it was too much for Celine. She went into cardiac arrest and died while I pushed her out! It's happening all over again! There will be no baby, Emma! We will deliver another stillborn!"_

_"Not on my watch," Dr. Fabin walked in, pulled up a chair, looked at both concerned mothers, and explained, "Regina, I wasn't around when you had your first. If I were, that baby would be here today. What should have happened then, I'm doing today. You're not going home. I'm admitting you because your placenta is so thin that one wrong turn and it will rupture. I want to keep an eye on you. If tomorrow, nothing changes, we are doing an emergency c-section. The heart is fine, so we won't have any problems with that. Don’t worry, Regina, you and the baby will be taken care of. I promise you.”_

_************************************************_

_"Mom!" Regina reached out to Cora. Cora took her daughter's hand in hers and kissed it. "My baby's having a baby. I'm so happy. It's going to happy this time, kitten."_

_"Mom, how do you know that? It's Deja Vous all over again!"_

_“Regina Katherine, you were not raised to give up hope! Now, picture it, Storybrooke 1979. I was nine months pregnant and in labor with you. The doctor told me that the placenta was so thin that a sewing needle could rupture it, and you were in distress. I was so scared that I was going to lose you, but I never gave up hope. I prayed, your father prayed; even the doctor prayed that you were going to make it through. They did a c-section to get you out, and when I heard you cry, I thanked God for giving me you. Not a day goes by that I pray that this baby will make it so that I can see you happy and want to have another baby after this one. This little angel is giving you a second chance. Don't lose faith before she gets here. I didn't give up on you. Don't give up on her."_

_Regina smiled, and more tears poured from her face. "I love you, Mom!"_

_Cora kissed Regina's forehead. Emma was now in tears. "Would it be too much if I asked for a group hug?"_

_“Oh, no,” Snow replied, “That’s what we’re here for.”_

_The women embraced then shared some laughter._

_“This reminds me of a time back in the Enchanted Forest.”_

_“Shut up, Snow!”_

_************************************************_

_“Contractions started. Oh, baby girl, it will be alright. I promise.”_

_Dixie walked in and checked the monitors. Regina woke up to a sharp pain gasping to breathe through it. Dixie and Emma watched as a puddle formed between Regina’s legs. Dixie ran to the phone, dialed a number, and picked up the receiver._

_"Dr. Fabin, Regina's water just broke, and she's having contractions."_

_Regina took Emma’s hand and squeezed it. “Emma, I’m scared.”_

_“Me, too, babe. Listen, Dr. Fabin will make sure everything is alright.”_

******************************************************************************

Episode 10 Oh Baby! Part 2 Season 1 Finale

-Storybrooke General Maternity Ward 4:00 a.m.-

Dr. Fabin walked into the room and immediately checked the monitors then Regina.

“When the anesthesiologist comes to give you the epidural, we will bring you to the OR for the c-section. I’m not waiting any longer to see if you will have a natural birth. I want this baby living and crying when she’s born.”

Regina and Emma smiled weakly as the doctor left.

“Emma.”

“I know. It’s happening.”

“Start praying.”

“Regina, I already have.”

The anesthesiologist walked in, and Regina couldn't help but look at the guy's name tag; Jesus.

“I already know what you are looking at,” the man said, “My name is pronounced hey Zeus. You do not pronounce the j, and I have no relation to my Lord and Savior."

The women smiled, and Emma decided to question. "Your accent, where are you from?"

“I am from the Yana Village in Karnataka, India. I moved to the United States eight years ago for my studies. Now, Regina, if you could sit up and face your wife, I will give you the magic juice.”

Regina sat up, turned to where her legs were hanging off the bed facing Emma. The brunette tried to relax as Emma rested her head on top of hers.

“Just breathe, babe.”

Regina felt the stick and heard the pop meaning it worked.

"Alright, my job is done. Good luck with your delivery, and congratulations."

Emma replied, "Thank you, and good luck with your studies."

“You two will make amazing parents. That baby is lucky to have you.”

Jesus left, and the two women smiled at his last comment. Dixie walked in with some other nurses already dressed in their surgical attire.

"Ready, mommy?"

Regina took a deep breath in then exhaled. “Yes, I am.”

-Storybrooke General OR-

The male nurses successfully loaded Regina onto the operating table. Emma walked in wearing the same surgical attire as the doctor and nurses with a mask covering her nose and mouth. The nurses set up the blue screen to where Regina and Emma couldn't see what was going on, and Dixie was finishing hooking Regina up to the monitors then controlled the epidural drip.

“Alright, Regina, can you feel this?” Doctor Fabin asked as she was poking Regina with the sharp end of the scalpel in the place she was going to cut.

“Feel what?”

“Showtime.”

The doctor started the procedure, and Regina's nerves kicked into overdrive.

“Emma.”

Emma looked down at her wife. “Yeah?”

"It's happening."

Regina could tell that Emma was smiling behind the mask when she replied. "It's happening. I love you."

Regina returned the smile. “I love you, too.”

“Alright, Regina, you’re going to feel pressure because I will be reaching in to get the baby.”

Before Regina could say anything, she felt the pressure, and she attempted to breathe. Emma caressed Regina's face with a gloved thumb. It didn't take long because the doctor pulled gently, and the pressure was gone.

“And your baby girl is here! She’s moving!”

Emma looked over the curtain. “She is quite the wiggle worm, babe!”

Regina listened, and no crying. "Emma, she's not crying."

“Give her a little time, babe. She’s working on it.”

After Dr. Fabin cleaned out the baby's mouth and nose, the tiny infant let out a cough then a faint cry. Regina broke down into tears, and Emma bent down, pulled up the mask, and gave Regina an upside kiss to her lips. The nurses weighed her and cleaned her. Dixie took the baby over to the mothers.

"Look, mommy," Dixie said, showing the two-pound baby to her mothers.

“Hey, baby girl, it’s Ma! We’ve been waiting for you.” Emma reached out to gently rub the tiny cheek of their newborn daughter.

Regina smiled. “Hey, my love, it’s Mommy. I’ve been waiting for you for so long. I love you so much.”

The NICU nurse took Katherine from Dixie and began hooking her up with an IV, oxygen, and covering her so the lights wouldn't hurt her developing eyes. Dixie looked at Emma.

"Amy is going to stitch Regina up then send her to Recovery. You are more than welcome to follow Angie to the NICU to see where Katherine is going to be."

“I would like that.”

“Emma.”

The blonde looked down at her wife, who was still lying on the operating table. She went up to her, lifted her mask, and kissed her.

"I will be waiting for you back at the room after seeing where Katherine will be in the NICU. Okay?"

Regina nodded, and Emma followed Angie out the room.

* * * * *THE OUAT GIRLS* * * * *

-Storybrooke General NICU 9:00 a.m.-

Emma peaked into the window of the room where Katherine was resting. The new mother beamed with pride that her daughter was alive and, on her way, to get strong enough to go home.

_Ding!_

Emma looked down at her cellphone to see that she received a message from Snow saying they arrived. She turned around and walked to the elevator to meet her mother-in-law and roommate.

“Emma! Congratulations!”

Snow and Emma hugged. "Thank you, Snow. We were worried, but little Katherine Grace is here, and we love her to pieces."

“Come here, kiddo!” Cora said as she opened her arms to accept her daughter-in-law for an embrace. “Where’s my granddaughter?”

“Come, I’ll show you.”

Emma led the way to the NICU to Katherine’s window. When the women reached the window, Cora was in tears.

“Cora, are you alright?”

“She’s beautiful.”

Emma hugged her, and Snow smiled at the tiny infant. "She's so tiny. How much did she way?"

“Two pounds six ounces.”

“I think she’s adorable. You know this reminds me of my cousin Hans.”

Cora interrupted, "Snow, I would like to admire my granddaughter in peace. Save the story for when Katherine comes home, and you can tell it to her."

Snow nodded her head with a smile on her face. Katherine's nurse, Angie, walked into the room and waved at Emma. Emma waved back at her, then Angie moved Katherine's setup toward the window as much as the cords and wires would allow her.

Cora began asking questions. “Why is she covered with so many wires?”

"Well, she's hooked up to a ventilator helping her breathe since her lungs are underdeveloped. She has an IV, some heated booties and mittens to keep her warm, the lights on her because she had jaundice…"

“Her eyes are covered.”

“Yes, Cora, because her little eyes are still sensitive to the bright light.”

Emma waved thank you to Angie then began leading the way to Regina’s room.

* * * * *THE OUAT GIRLS* * * * *

-Storybrooke General Maternity Ward Regina’s Room-

Regina was sleeping when Emma walked in with Snow and Cora. The blonde walked up to the bed and kissed her wife's forehead. Regina slowly opened her eyes.

“Mom, Snow, when did you get here?” She reached out for her mother and roommate’s hands.

“We got here about thirty minutes ago, kitten. How are you feeling?”

Regina smiled. "I'm so happy. Katherine is here, and I heard her tiny voice. It was perfect."

“Oh, Regina,” Snow hugged Regina. “She is a beautiful baby."

“You got to see her?”

"Emma took us," Cora said then turned to smile at Emma. "She is one proud momma of her baby girl. Regina, I don't say it enough, but I'm proud of you. After hurting for over twenty years of the loss of Celine, you met your soul mate and had a baby together, a baby that is surviving and is a fighter! I love you, kitten."

Regina kissed her mother’s hand. “I love you, too, Mom.”

“Babe.”

Regina looked up at Emma, and the blonde asked, “Do you want to go see her?”

“Yes.”

Emma walked out of the room to find a nurse for a wheelchair. Snow looked at Cora, and the older woman nodded.

"Regina, Cora, and I are going to go so you and Emma can be with Katherine."

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, kitten, we will see you later.”

They said their good-byes and Emma wheeled in the wheelchair.

“You two are leaving?”

"Yes," Cora said then hugged, Emma. "Take care of my daughter and granddaughter."

"You know, I will."

They broke the embrace, then Emma wheeled the chair up to the bed and locked it.

"Alright, babe, easy now."

Regina carefully shifted herself to a sitting position at the side of the bed facing the wheelchair.

“Ready?”

Regina nodded, and Emma took her arm. Regina stood and winced.

“Damn, I didn’t know it would pull that much when I’d stand. Now I understand how you felt after your hysterectomy.”

Regina carefully turned to sit in the chair, and Emma unlocked the brakes then wheeled her out the room to the NICU.

* * * * *THE OUAT GIRLS* * * * *

-Storybrooke General NICU-

Emma and Regina arrived at the door, and Emma pushed the button. It was Angie that answered.

"NICU, this is Angie."

“Angie, it’s Emma and Regina Swan-Mills. We would like to see Katherine.”

_Buzz._

Emma opened the door and wheeled Regina inside. Angie smiled as we entered the NICU. She pointed to the handwashing station. Emma wheeled Regina over to the sink, locked the wheels. Regina carefully stood, washed her hand, and dried them. Emma washed her hands, dried them, and wheeled Regina to Katherine’s room with Angie following.

"She's doing so well, moms. Her body has accepted the ventilator for help, which is huge! She responds to whoever talks to her. I can’t wait to see how she reacts to the both of you.”

The women arrived in the dimly lit room, and Regina was taking it all in. Her daughter was lying in an enclosed bed hooked up to so many monitors and two different machines. Emma locked the wheels, and Regina stood up to see her baby girl. She slid her hand in one of the gloves to touch the tiny baby.

“Hi, my darling. It’s Mommy.”

The tiny baby lifted one of her arms, and it made Regina and Emma smile. Emma walked to the other side and slid her hand in one of the gloves to touch her daughter.

“Hi, kiddo, it’s Ma.”

Katherine opened her mouth, then closed it.

Regina smiled and started talking again. “Do you hear Ma? We love you so much, Katherine. We can’t wait until you’re strong enough to come home.”

"We love you, kid. You're strong like Mommy and me. You'll be home with us in no time."

“Emma.”

Emma looked at Regina to see her smiling.

“Our little family.”

Emma smiled. “Our little family.”

“I love you.”

“Love you, too.”

After smiling at each other, they returned their gaze to their baby, thinking of when they get to be together at home.

**END OF SEASON 1**

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The OUAT Girls [fanart]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26134165) by [Hortonhearsa_wh0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hortonhearsa_wh0/pseuds/Hortonhearsa_wh0)




End file.
